


【Morgan中心】假如摩根是一名巫师

by shengluo01



Series: 假如摩根是一名巫师-逆转结局 [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is wizard
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 摩根是一个巫师，学校是伊法魔尼魔法学校。时间转换器是摩根的好友丽莎送给她的礼物，借用时间转换器（这边采取的设定是被诅咒的孩子中时间转换器可大幅度跨越时间的设定）她数次穿越过去只为了见自己的父亲一面。每一次时间的变动，时间自动会纠正一切错误，所以摩根认为是她的过错导致父亲的死亡。她必须去弥补这个过错，于是她拯救了她的父亲。原本必死的结局被摩根修改成托尼在那十余年中只是植物人（因为被魔法的力量保护所以麻瓜这边无法诊断但是托尼还有呼吸）的设定。摩根的好友丽莎是一个治疗师，最后也是她拯救了被魔法力量护着的托尼。穿越时间逆转时间带来的伤害就是摩根从一个15岁的女孩变成了一个5岁的女孩。故事的结尾，是摩根睡了一年后再清醒。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摩根是一个巫师，学校是伊法魔尼魔法学校。时间转换器是摩根的好友丽莎送给她的礼物，借用时间转换器（这边采取的设定是被诅咒的孩子中时间转换器可大幅度跨越时间的设定）她数次穿越过去只为了见自己的父亲一面。每一次时间的变动，时间自动会纠正一切错误，所以摩根认为是她的过错导致父亲的死亡。她必须去弥补这个过错，于是她拯救了她的父亲。
> 
> 原本必死的结局被摩根修改成托尼在那十余年中只是植物人（因为被魔法的力量保护所以麻瓜这边无法诊断但是托尼还有呼吸）的设定。摩根的好友丽莎是一个治疗师，最后也是她拯救了被魔法力量护着的托尼。
> 
> 穿越时间逆转时间带来的伤害就是摩根从一个15岁的女孩变成了一个5岁的女孩。故事的结尾，是摩根睡了一年后再清醒。

（1）  
摩根是在五岁时知道自己拥有超能力——那个时候她还不知道父亲的离开代表着什么，只知道她拿着糖果去找那个会对他微笑会轻声哄着他入睡的男人分享却怎么都找不到他。她问妈咪爸爸去哪了？她的妈咪抱着她，告诉她说：“爸爸去了很远很远的地方。”  
“他不会回来了吗？”  
“他会看着你。摩根，他会看着你。”  
她想见爸爸，她想要爸爸抱着她，她想要爸爸和她一起玩。爸爸是不要她了吗？？为什么他会离开。明明爸爸前几天还说过要和她一起吃果汁冰棒，妈咪为什么会哭呢？她呆呆地佩珀红红的眼眶，她从来没见过这个样子的妈咪，因为她的爸爸说她和妈咪是他的全世界。他永远舍不得妈咪难受，为什么，为什么妈咪这样他都没有出现？  
她呆呆地站在屋子里，直到她的妈咪发出一声惊呼：“上帝啊，这是怎么回事？”  
玻璃爆裂的声音才迟缓地进入她的耳朵。

这件事闹出了不大不小的动静。  
摩根坐在复仇者基地的医疗床上任由那些机器在她身上扫描来扫描去，她晃着双腿，眼睛直勾勾盯着晃动的机械臂。佩珀捂着嘴，她死死盯着那个和她仅隔一扇玻璃门的女孩。她不能再失去托尼后又失去摩根，她没办法承受这个。一想到托尼反应堆的光芒熄灭，一想到摩根拉着她的手问她为什么爸爸没有回来，她就承受不住。  
她终究还是忍不住哭出声。在经历爱人逝去，战后重建，SI的CEO跪在基地的医疗室前痛哭流涕。希尔走上前递给她一方手帕，她拍了拍佩珀的肩。她没有说什么，也不知道要说什么，另一边，弗瑞的神色凝重。他们注视着医疗室的大门，盼望能有一个好消息。  
谁也不愿意看到托尼斯塔克在这世上仅有的联系出事，没有人会愿意。  
“我不知道这个情况算不算一种好消息。”布鲁斯牵着摩根走出医疗室，“她的体内有一种我们不熟悉的力量——”他在看到佩珀煞白的脸色后亡羊补牢地添加了一句，“也许你可以问问斯特兰奇博士。”  
“我不想知道别的。”佩珀抱起女儿，她拿袖子擦了擦红肿的眼睛，“我只想知道这个力量对她身体会有害吗？”  
“目前来说，不会。”布鲁斯说，“这个力量对她是完全无害，只是力量爆发看上去和她的情绪有关。”  
被佩珀抱在怀里的女孩举起一只手努力地帮她的妈咪擦掉那些黏糊糊的泪水，摩根用肉嘟嘟的脸颊贴近妈妈的脸颊，在妈咪耳边小声地说：“妈咪，我想吃芝士汉堡。”  
“好的宝贝儿。”佩珀又一次亲吻了女儿的脸颊，“我们去吃芝士汉堡。”  
复仇者基地时常供应着芝士汉堡，佩珀带着女儿来到食堂刚坐下，尼克弗瑞就带着一份文件坐到了她们的对面。  
“尼克，我们只想安静地吃个午餐。”佩珀拒绝交谈，她疲惫地叹了口气，“如果是复仇者的资金或者资助问题，你可以询问我的助理。”  
“和复仇者无关。”弗瑞说，“也许你可以看一下这个。”他把文件递给佩珀，“这些是在神盾监控下发生的超自然事件。”  
佩珀接过文件随意翻了翻，法师在他们生活中并不是个例外，考虑到复仇者编外人员就有一个至尊法师，但是……佩珀越往后翻就越惊讶，这些由神盾记录下的超自然事件里的音频与视频都存在被人为抹去的痕迹，而那些引起异常状况的孩子在11岁后也会变得正常——  
“我……”佩珀想说什么，但是她看着女儿棕色的双眼，她又把话咽了回去，“弗瑞，我们明天谈。”  
“好的。”尼克弗瑞收起文件，他招呼着基地食堂的员工说佩珀他们的帐可以记在他的账上。佩珀没有对他的决定发表意见，她一边照顾着女儿一边大脑也在高速运转着刚刚看到的那些文件。  
摩根也会是那些孩子中的一员吗？

她的疑问在摩根11岁生日时得到了解答。过去的六年内像玻璃爆炸一样的事件发生次数并不算少数，并且除了玻璃爆炸外还有很多稀奇古怪的事件。佩珀也带着摩根去见过至尊法师——史蒂芬告诉她摩根体内的确涌动魔力，暂时称之为魔力，因为至尊法师说这不是他熟悉的力量，这让佩珀刚放下的心又提了起来。史蒂芬说他可以帮助摩根控制她体内的力量，于是摩根每周五都会在哈皮的帮助下去一次纽约会所，其余非上学的时间，摩根会在车库捣鼓着父亲留下的东西。托尼把自己的发明点子全部留给了自己的女儿，佩珀在摩根做出第一块电路板后不再限制她进入托尼工作室的次数，如果摩根愿意她可以一天都泡在那。  
佩珀总是心疼这个过早失去父亲的孩子，即使摩根在六岁后就不再开口询问爸爸去哪了。佩珀能给女儿最好的，但是她给不了女儿想要的父爱。摩根窝在托尼工作室待上一天时佩珀有时候会询问星期五——星期五会告诉她，摩根小姐又在看Boss留下的录像了。  
摩根11岁生日的时候，她收到了一封奇怪的来信，上面写着“亲爱的斯塔克小姐，我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在伊法魔尼魔法学校就读，随信附上所需书籍和装备一览表。学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于八月一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。”这是一封像极了恶作剧的事件，她们询问了星期五得出信件的确是由猫头鹰捎来的，而咖啡色的猫头鹰正停在她们小屋外的树杈上。她们在燃烧的壁炉前坐了一晚，第二天，佩珀用她签下上亿合约的措词严谨地写了一封回信，表达了她希望和伊法魔尼魔法学校老师面对面进行交谈的愿望。  
两个月后，一个带着眼镜穿着复古长袍的老教授敲响了小屋的大门。


	2. Chapter 2

说服她们相信巫师世界并没有花老教授多少功夫，摩根扒着老教授的手问他能不能展示一下所谓的魔法。老教授欣然用了两个变形术——他以为这个麻瓜家庭出身的小巫师会兴奋地要求更多，但是她没有。她只是拿着一个稀奇古怪的机器对她的母亲摇头。老教授接引过众多孩子，没有一个孩子的反应像这个女孩一样。  
关于是否送摩根去伊法魔尼魔法学校，佩珀还在犹豫，她不希望摩根离自己太远。老教授对此表示理解，他对佩珀说让孩子进入学校学习是为了帮助他们控制自身的魔力。小巫师的魔力无法控制就会影响到现实，比如把同学们的书包变成虫子或者将老师的头发染色，这都是轻微现象。严重的会危机小巫师自身。  
而且，老教授在此说道：“我接引了许多孩子，没有一个孩子像摩根这样带着如斯强大的魔力。”他看着一旁摆弄机械手臂的摩根，慈祥的捋了捋胡子。  
“也许您可以让我们再考虑一下。”佩珀说，老教授点头同意。他们约定了下一次拜访的时间，同时老教授将一只猫头鹰交给佩珀“如果有任何关于魔法的问题，可以通过猫头鹰联系我们。”在那双圆框眼镜后，他对着摩根做了一个古灵精怪的表情。  
佩珀送这位老人家出门后回来，看到摩根正在摆弄她父亲留下的检测异常魔法数值的器具。她仿佛知道佩珀要说什么，抬起头说道：“妈咪，我想去试试。”  
佩珀摸了摸女儿褐色的长发，她俯身抱起小女孩说：“你知道，摩根，我不会阻拦你做你自己想要做的事，永远不会。”  
“就像爹地一样吗？”她伏在佩珀怀里许久后问。  
“是的。”佩珀亲了亲女孩的额头，“就像你的爹地一样。”这些年，佩珀总会反复询问自己有没有过后悔，后悔那天晚上没有阻拦他收手。她也反复回答过自己，不后悔，永远不。因为她知道，不让他去做那些事，他永远都不会安心。  
“妈咪。”摩根把手贴在佩珀脸颊上，“我想吃甜甜圈。”她讨好地凑过去顶着佩珀的额头撒娇。  
“好的甜心。”  
这天晚上她们和罗迪还有哈皮开了一个小型的家庭聚会。佩珀把摩根是巫师并且她打算送她去专门的巫师学校学习的事告诉给罗迪还有哈皮。两个大男人许久没有说话，最后罗迪打破了沉默道：“这样挺好的。”  
他们希望摩根的童年多一点乐趣，所以只要摩根想要，他们愿意付出一切来换取女孩的愿望达成。

去魔法集市的那天定在周末，佩珀刚结束了一个通宵达旦的会议，她回到小屋的时候摩根刚被闹钟叫醒没多久正揉着眼睛洗漱。星期五已经准备好早餐和适当份量的午餐——鉴于她们要去的是完全陌生的地方。哈皮把他们送到了目的地：纽约时代广场。广场中央矗立着一座依旧如新的金红色雕像。佩珀拉着女儿一步一步走到那座雕像前方，她伸出手，触摸着那些棱角分明的线条。刻画这个雕像的人一定反复琢磨着纽约大战的新闻，不然怎么能连盔甲损坏的痕迹都镌刻得那样栩栩如生呢？  
雕像周围摆放着各类白色鲜花，摩根站在妈咪的身后，看着路过或者特意到来的行人们放下那束白色的鲜花。有人为此哀悼，有人为此痛哭，还有许多，轻声细语说着感谢的路人。她懵懵地站着，仿佛这是另一个世界。  
这又怎么可能是另一个世界呢。  
摩根想起她记忆中的模糊的父亲，心脏就突突的疼。  
她的妈妈闭着眼睛靠在雕像的胸膛上，她的手掌像是要隆住那道蓝色的光芒又像是放任光芒从她手中离去。摩根站了一会儿，她想了很多话要和父亲说，却不知道该说些什么。父亲鲜活的模样几乎从她记忆中淡去，取而代之的是冰冷的信息智能。她趴在工作室里一边又一边自虐型播放着父亲留下的录像，她看着父亲留给她和她母亲的遗言，循环了无数遍那句“Love you 3000.”她眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，眼角的余光看见一只落在白色的花蕊上的蓝色蝴蝶。它抖动着羽翼，透明的翅翼在阳光的折射下露出炫目的光斑。这令她情不自禁地伸出手隆住那个光晕。蝴蝶受到惊吓那样扑棱着羽翼飞离了她的掌控。她向前小跑几步，看见了等候在旁和蔼微笑的老教授。  
佩珀知道人们纪念托尼斯塔克，在时代广场上给钢铁侠筑造了一座雕像。她知道，却从来没有前来过。在外人眼里，她也许很坚强——这些年失去托尼斯塔克的斯塔克工业没有传出任何破产倒闭的消息就足见她的能力。她是斯塔克工业的CEO，也是一个失去了丈夫的妻子，更是一个五岁孩子的母亲。认识她的人都觉得她很坚强，连罗迪哈皮他们都这样认为。只是佩珀知道她必须坚强，因为她的港湾用生命给她创造了一个无虞的世界。如果她不坚强，那么摩根怎么办？  
她最后亲吻了雕像上的弧形反应堆。接着她打理好自己，转身，又是精明干练的斯塔克工业CEO。老教授牵着摩根的手在路的那头等她，她跟在他们身后走过一条街道来到商业区。老教授带她们走进了一家专门定制各式各样晚礼服的商店。佩珀曾经在这家店里给托尼定制过西装也在这家店里定制过她那件蓝色的露背长裙。悦耳的风铃声响起，柜台这边的职员看到老教授时点了点头。老教授牵着摩根和店员问好，佩珀环顾四周，她看不出这里和她所处的那个时间有什么差异，直到老教授带着她们穿过那些衣服，来到一堵斑驳的墙面前。  
他抽出魔杖，轻轻在墙面上点了几下。那些石砖应声移动着，展露出另一个佩珀从未见过的陌生世界。  
而摩根，那只她想捕捉的蝴蝶正悄然停在她的指尖。  
“欢迎来到魔法世界，摩根斯塔克。”  
她听到手中的蝴蝶发出呓语，女孩捧着蝴蝶转头看了看母亲，又看了看教授：“我可以留着它吗？”  
“你可以永远留着它。”老教授说，这是他赠予这个极具天分女孩的礼物，“相信我，这里还有更多美妙的东西，这是一个不同于你知道的世界。”


	3. Chapter 3

她们在魔法世界一直逛到晚上，买了许多有用和没必要的东西回家。佩珀给罗迪和哈皮带了一些魔法世界新奇的制品，诸如检测黑魔法的器具（魔法世界专用）巫师棋（罗迪在闲暇的时候喜欢下一些国际象棋）还有一些魔法世界的小零食，包括恶作剧糖果。摩根捧着这些亮晶晶的糖果眨巴着眼看佩珀，在同老教授确认过这些糖果无伤大雅，佩珀才同意摩根买一小袋回家。  
褐发的小女孩吐了吐舌头，她飞快地跑到店里把每种她感兴趣的糖果都挑了一样。这个新奇世界的任何东西都令她无比感兴趣，她抱着那袋糖果蹦蹦跳跳地往前走时就被那个奇异的扫帚模型吸引住了目光，她趴在展示柜前，盯着展示柜里那个小巧精致会飞的扫帚模型走不动道。模型里，那个骑着扫帚的小人还对摩根招了招手，这让她咽了咽口水，转头用那双鹿儿般圆润的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着妈咪。  
佩珀无法拒绝女孩期冀的目光，而且，她很清楚女儿在想什么。仅仅思考两秒，佩珀走进魁地奇精品店里买下了展示柜里那个拒不出售的火弩箭模型，用一个天文数字。  
摩根回程的一路上都捧着这个模型不撒手。老教授再把她们送到时代广场，告知她们关于伊法魔尼魔法学校的开学时间后就消失了。佩珀和摩根又在那家裁缝店里坐了会儿，直到她的电话响起，哈皮告诉她，他已经开到纽约的时代广场后，佩珀才抱着昏昏欲睡的摩根起身去和哈皮汇合。  
“看上去你们今天渡过了非常愉快的一天。”哈皮说，摩根一上车就在佩珀的怀里睡着了。她还抱着那个魁地奇模型。佩珀的手指在女孩褐色的发丝间来回穿梭，她温柔地注视着发出小声呓语的女儿道：“是非常愉快的一天。”

摩根前往伊法魔尼魔法学校的那天佩珀正在德国开会。她不得不去，斯塔克工业技术部门的研究人员偷走了研发部的技术核心图纸并变卖给了他们的竞争对手。这个新闻让公司的股价又下跌了两个百分点。佩珀为此天天忙到深更半夜，她只能在去机场的路上打十分钟的盹，因为接下来有许多供应商或者技术人员需要她去洽谈。哈皮是被佩珀半夜用紧急通讯弄醒的，再好的化妆也没办法遮掩佩珀脸上的疲惫，她给自己灌了一杯高浓度咖啡后和哈皮说道：“如果可以，麻烦你明天上午送她到这个车站。”  
“你可以放心。”  
“哈皮……”佩珀在视频的另一段按了按额角，她没有再说什么，只是给了哈皮一个抱歉的笑容后就掐断了这次视频通讯。还有五六个会议在等待斯塔克工业的决定，她没有太多时间感怀。  
隔天一大早，哈皮带着两个芝士汉堡载着小公主到达了魔法学校录取通知书上写着的地址。摩根对妈妈不能送她上学这件事接受良好。她提着箱子抱着装有芝士汉堡的纸袋朝哈皮用力挥了挥手。离开哈皮后她点了点自己手腕上的小型手表。她花了三个晚上才做好一个屏蔽器，将她们装在父亲送给她的那个手表上。她不能确定这个屏蔽器在魔法学校会不会有效。不过现在她可以使用这个纳米科技找到她想知道的。AI加载出一个蓝色的信息球，在摩根询问她是否能找到和老教授施展魔法时匹配的磁场时，星期五回答道：“OK。”  
虽然现有技术还不足以支持AI解析那个磁场，但足够让她找到目的地。那是一扇拱门。车站里来来往往的路人似乎都看不到那扇拱门，摩根伸手推开了那扇铁质雕花的拱门，她看到了熙熙攘攘和她同龄的人群。她听到他们在交头接耳地讨论着关于魔法的一切，她眨了眨那双遗传的大眼睛，第一次深刻地意识到她即将走入的是一个全然陌生的世界。

伊法魔尼魔法学校位于马萨诸塞州的格雷洛克山顶。他们需要做列车到达山底后，再做天马前往山顶。摩根在列车上认识了一个朋友丽莎，丽莎出生于巫师家庭，她的妈妈毕业于英国霍格沃茨的拉文克劳，爸爸则是伊法魔尼魔法学校的长角水蛇学院。摩根知道这些学院的来历但是没有一本书里介绍他们该怎么选定自己喜欢的学院。她问了丽莎，丽莎也不清楚。不过丽莎说她们很快就会知道了，也许还会有惊喜呢？摩根抚弄着她的腕表，虽然自从她进入魔法世界后星期五就下了线，但是腕表的存在也让她有一丝安心。  
就像是她的爸爸仍然陪在她身边一样。  
列车停靠的位置有几十匹雪白无暇带着羽翼的马儿低头啃食着绿草。接引人告诉他们，他们只需要跨上天马就行，至于他们的行李和宠物会在分院后自动送到他们的学院内。丽莎走在摩根前面，在喊道她名字时她向摩根挥了挥手：“一会见”便兴奋地跨上天马【注1】。  
摩根一直等载着丽莎的那匹天马变成空中的一个小黑点后才收回视线，她又等了一会儿，接引人喊到了她的名字。  
“摩根斯塔克。”  
她走上前，和那匹她即将搭乘的天马友好地对视着。  
天马屈起前肢俯下身，在接引人帮摩根固定好位置后。雪白的马儿才张开羽翼，踏着云彩向山顶那个神秘的国度飞去。

等到所有学生都到达山顶，高耸入云的城堡施以的威压感令所有人都安静地等待着。他们紧紧盯着那扇石制的大门，大气也不敢出。摩根也紧张起来，她一只手被丽莎紧紧抓着，另一只手则紧紧握着腕表。最后一个被天马载着的接引人上前推开那扇石制的大门。寂静的气氛让小巫师们不自觉放轻脚步，他们手拉手进入城堡进门处的圆形大厅，四座木制雕刻的雕像正肃然看着他们，悬挂在大厅石地板中央上方的戈尔迪之结更增添了一层压迫。  
他们围成一圈站着，摩根所处的位置正对着那个长角水蛇的木制雕像。她没见过这样的生物，又好奇地多看了几眼。  
“现在，我叫到名字的同学，就请你们走上前一步。”  
随着新生的名字一个个被叫到，围成圈的学生越来越少。丽莎去了象征地精的学院，也有不少人去了猫豹的学院。摩根前面的那个男孩被长角水蛇学院选中，而现在，到摩根本人了。  
“摩根斯塔克。”  
她走上前，什么都没想。  
当长角水蛇嵌于额头上的水晶发亮，当猫豹发出嘶吼声，当雷鸟振翅飞翔，当地精扬起手中的弓箭……整个伊法魔尼魔法学校都陷入了寂静。  
这件事发生过一次，而被选中的那位正是担任美国魔法国会主席的女巫。  
“你想去哪个学院？”她在恍惚中听到有人这么问。  
“我……”四个学院的标志在她脑海中一闪而过，振翅的羽翼声挥之不去，她心里有了答案：“我想去雷鸟。”

注1：私设伊法魔尼魔法学校接送新生时的坐骑。（比照对象是霍格沃茨的小船）


	4. Chapter 4

“Dear mom，我已经成功抵达伊法魔尼魔法学校。这里的立场很古怪，我没有办法召唤星期五。学校一共有四个学院，分别是象征智慧的长角水蛇，象征躯体的猫豹，象征灵魂的雷鸟和象征内心的地精。我进入了雷鸟学院，引领我的学姐是戴维斯博士的女儿丹。妈咪你一定还记得戴维斯博士——那个Dad每次都会和你抱怨的科学家。他的女儿很漂亮，真的。我听丹说她在收到入学通知书前从来没想过自己是一个巫师，当时她的梦想就是像她父亲一样在天体物理上有杰出贡献。丹还说Dad是她的偶像，她有许多套Dad的钢铁侠模型。晚餐的时候她问我习不习惯魔法世界，还小声地和我说这里的一切都违背了我们的物理，对此我无比同意。不过丹也很喜欢魔法带来的便利，比如敲敲盘子或者食盒就会有食物——我非常好奇这是怎么做到的，也许未来的我会找到答案，借用Dad的话‘魔法只是我们还不了解的科技’另外，我还在火车上结识了一个新朋友，她叫丽莎，被象征内心的地精学院选中。希望之后我还能和她保持友谊。我在这个世界很愉快，希望我的书信能够宽慰你的心，爱你的女儿，摩根。”  
“Dear Dad，也许我不该写这封信，但是我真的想和您说点什么。我来到了一个新的世界，它和你交给我的理论完全不同。我没有办法用科学理论去解释我现在所处的世界，举一个最简单的例子，它背弃了牛顿的地心引力理论，可以做到把任何物体悬浮于空中。【注1】而且，不知道是什么理论亦或者……我不知道该怎么解释这个名词，它会自动选定它的主人。你知道吗Dad，不是我选择了魔杖，是它选择了我。我的魔杖是用金合欢树【注2】制成的，内芯听教授说是独角兽毛——你还记得你给我念的那些床头故事吗？里面有会喷火的龙，有闪闪发光的独角兽……这些神话中才会出现的生物都是真的，这个世界真的有独角兽和龙。我还看到了会动的画，听学姐介绍说，这些画都被施过魔法能够让死去的人类用画像的方式复活。他们还能保留身前的记忆。如果，如果你也能够存在于画像中……我真想再对你说一次，I love you 3000。爱你的女儿，摩根。”  
今年来到雷鸟学院的学生加上摩根只有7人。能够进这个学院的小巫师好奇心都比常人旺盛，对事物的热情也比一般同龄人高——“毕竟我们是雷鸟，是擅长冒险的巫师。”丹•戴维斯这么说的时候故意对摩根眨了眨眼，“明天的课表在公共休息室的大厅，记得不要迟到。”  
因为人数较少的关系，所以学校给予雷鸟学院的学生一人一间宿舍。用了空间延伸咒语的屋子大得就像她在家的实验室。咖色的地毯铺满整个屋子，屋顶上悬挂着戈尔迪之结模样的装饰，在她被分入雷鸟学院的时候她的校服上也有了这样的绳结。这是伊法魔尼魔法学校的标志性装饰。她卷起有些长的裤腿，赤足屈膝靠在暖垫铺成的小窝里。棕色的魔杖在她手边来回打滚，似乎在吸引她的注意。她合上咒语书，魔杖滚着滚着并滚进了她的手心，一股满足的情绪在她心底蔓延。她挥了挥魔杖，对着桌上的书本念道：“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”  
课本摇摇晃晃飞到她怀里，自豪的感觉让她忍不住好奇地试验了变形术——这次她没有成功，金合欢树的魔杖杖尖冒出两簇火星，接着，就是“砰——”的一声巨响。  
“咳咳咳咳。”黑烟散去，她的身上脸上都落满了煤灰。魔杖怯怯地在她周围转圈，像极了惹祸的孩子。她张开手，这根12英寸，不易弯曲的魔杖乖巧地落在她的掌心。她能察觉到魔杖小心翼翼地在讨好她，在她的注视下前一刻还在左右翻滚的魔杖的尖端突兀地冒出一阵白烟。  
她没研究出什么，就算她想把魔杖拆开也没有技术。再加上身上的灰尘让她忍不住打了个喷嚏。于是她把魔杖安置在课本上，下了命令让它乖一点。直到她拿着衣服走进盥洗室，魔杖虽然委屈也都乖乖待在桌上。一直到她洗漱完上床，再次被命令不能上床，伤心了好一会儿的魔杖在课桌上来回翻滚到疲惫状态才安静下来。  
学校的寝室有一扇半圆形的落地窗，窗前悬挂着薄纱状的窗帘。浅月的光辉透过窗帘洒在她的床上，她半坐在床上，再一次尝试着呼唤星期五。  
也许晚上的魔法因子并不充足，腕表上覆着的AI在指示灯闪烁了三下后回答道：“晚上好，摩根小姐。”  
虽然星期五的声音断断续续，但是得到回答的摩根还是把腕表置于自己的心脏处甜甜地笑了。  
“晚安了，亲爱的爸爸妈妈。”

进入伊法魔尼魔法学校已经有三周，因为地精和雷鸟的学院课程部分相同的，所以摩根很快就和丽莎再次打成一片。她也由此认识了丽莎的室友们，她们有些是巫师有些是半巫师半麻鸡（丽莎告诉她这是美国称呼那些不会魔法的人）麻鸡出身的伙伴都很喜欢摩根，也经常会缠着摩根让她说一些关于钢铁侠的故事——她也第一次发现，她的父亲人气真的很高，即使他已经去世有十多年，人们也依然记得他的存在，并且是永久铭记。  
但是过多谈论非魔法社会的问题也会引来一些纯种巫师的不满，而且摩根天才的脑子让她学什么都事半功倍。不止一个教授赞扬过她过高的天赋，她可以完成其他小巫师要花两节课才能学会的咒语，有很多学生喜欢和摩根搭档，也有人不满意她的存在。丽莎和她提到过，一些类似纯种和非纯种的问题——“虽然因为伊法魔尼魔法学校的创始人就有麻鸡，所以大家对血统论并不看重，但偶尔也会有几个疯子，关于这点你别在意。”她们一起享用午餐，之后她们有一节共同的魔药课。丽莎的话对摩根来说不过是平庸对天才的一种嫉妒，她摇摇头，示意自己完全不把类似言论放在心上。  
“你的黑魔法防御术论文写完了吗？”  
“还没，我打算下课去图书馆再写，你呢？”丽莎问。  
“我也没写。”她咬着布丁含糊不清地说，“我不太理解咒语之间的规律。”  
“也许你可以问问教授。”丽莎贴心地给她倒了杯南瓜汁，“我也不太懂咒语间的规律，也许等我们学了第二学期的古代魔文课，你就明白了。”  
“我真想快点到第二学期。”她半趴在桌上戳着南瓜杯，学校里的食物丰盛美味，可她有点想念她的芝士汉堡了。  
“你呀，假期都还没过呢，就想到第二学期。”丽莎弹了她一个脑瓜崩，“时间快到了，下节可是老疯子的课。”  
她们快速吃完了甜点，起身往魔药学教授的塔楼走去。魔药学教授是个对时间非常严苛的老疯子（他喜欢其他人这么称呼他）摩根曾经踩着点到教室，还因此被记了一分。一般他的课，大家都会提早去。这也是摩根和丽莎匆匆忙忙的原因。  
老疯子已经到了教室，见到摩根和丽莎前来，他也只是抬了抬眼皮。今天要学习制作的药水是白鲜【注3】，是能够治疗伤口的神奇药水。老疯子的黑板上写满了关于制作魔药的步骤，他又仔仔细细讲解了这个魔药里需要用的草药分别代表什么作用。他告诉学生们，魔药要求的是精细，他们必须分毫不差地处理每一份药材，不然熬出来的魔药就会大打折扣。这种类似机械焊接的处理方式对摩根来说没什么难度，一般她和丽莎搭档都是她处理材料，丽莎负责熬制。  
摩根也有试着让丽莎处理，她来熬制——也就是那回她被老疯子点名批评了。  
因为她的熬制没有注意魔力的分布，以至于过多的魔力直接毁了一锅上好的材料。那天她被留下补做了两瓶药水，丽莎担心她想和她一起分担被她拒绝了。之后无论是她熬制还是处理，她再也没出过差错。  
这次老疯子走到她的身边，捏起她处理好的草药根须看完后道：“切的不平整。”  
虽然她们的魔药还是用摩根处理不到位的材料熬制而成了，不过摩根之后也向魔法集市中的药材店里购买了许多草药回来练习。老疯子对她的态度依旧是“切的不平整”“你的魔力输出有问题”“这个根太粗了”“不要切的那么碎”，丽莎小声地吐槽过几次老疯子的行为，摩根的手法在她看来不能更完美了。摩根对老疯子的刁难不太在意，她能感受到自己的魔药水平在老疯子的磨砺下越来越好。当她再次交上纯色无杂质的药水时，老疯子罕见地露出一个微笑。  
一转眼，就到了学期末尾。在考试周前的最后一次魁地奇比赛上，丹•戴维斯作为找球手在最后一刻抓到金色飞贼，也因此给学院的下一年开了好头。那天摩根在看台上给丹加油到嗓子都喊哑了，就连比赛结束后她也一直和同伴说丹真的太棒了！！不过因为雷鸟赢得是丽莎的学院，所以丽莎那段时间经常跑到雷鸟学院来蹭摩根的小课堂——因为她的魔咒学和变形术都受到了老师的好评，所以和她同学院又同龄的小巫师遇到问题总会跑来和她交流或者辩论。摩根也爱这种辩论氛围，她的魔法天赋虽然被很多教授赞扬过，但是和她的科学天赋不同——这是一种未知。她只有自己摸索着去理解那些内容，所以即使她学得很快，和一些魔法家庭出身具有天赋的孩子也不过是持平的状态，这对她来说是一种非常新鲜的体验。  
考试周对摩根来说异常轻松，九门课程【注4】中除了魔法史外她都获得了优秀的成绩，魔法史成绩也是良好。丽莎的九门课程中也拿了七门优秀，其中关于算术占卜，丽莎仍旧非常苦恼算法。摩根在搜集完图书馆内所有关于算术占卜的资料后做了一套简易的运算模板，她和丽莎测试了一下，准确率可以维持在70%以上。  
“你真是个天才。”在学期结束的晚宴上，丽莎对她发出邀请，“假期要不要来我家玩？”  
她咬着勺子，手边还摆着一个挖了一半的补丁。对于未知的魔法世界她很向往，但是她也不清楚她过多的和魔法世界的朋友交往会不会牵扯到保密协议——要知道她毕竟是一个斯塔克，钢铁侠的女儿，她的知名度一点也不逊于魔法世界报刊上登记的那些迷人微笑。  
“可能要等我妈妈同意。”她说了一个模棱两可的答案，丽莎则把这个答案理解成了她的同意。于是这个金发绿眸的女孩悄悄地告诉她：“如果你妈妈同意，你让猫头鹰告诉我一声就好。”

tbc  
1伊法魔尼魔法学校官设是学校给小巫师准备魔杖。这边私设魔杖都是悬浮于空中，小巫师进去测验时，魔杖会自动飞到小巫师手中被其选择  
2金合欢树（Acacia）一种非常不寻常的魔杖木，我发现这种木头制成的魔杖非常狡猾，拒绝被除了魔杖主以外的任何人使用，并且只对最具天赋的人们展现它的最佳性能。这种特殊的敏感性导致为它们寻找合适的主人非常困难，我只持有少量库存为足够机敏的巫师们准备着，因为金合欢木魔杖并不适合所谓的“噼里啪啦”制造出一大堆噪音和气味的魔法。一旦匹配成功，金合欢木魔杖能与任何性质匹配产生力量，不过它的能量常常因为它的脾气古怪而被低估。  
3白鲜，一种治疗伤口的神奇药水，这里私设一年级下半年学习的魔药  
4私设和霍格沃茨不一样，伊法魔尼魔法学校一年级课程共九门，飞行课只上半个学期，剩下半个学期都是算术占卜


	5. Chapter 5

离校的时间在第二天，当摩根提着施了咒语的行李箱走到公共休息室，丹坐在沙发上看最新一期《女巫周刊》。她竖着一个高高的马尾辫，披着一件褐色的双排扣风衣。脚下是厚底的高跟松鞋。见到摩根出现后，她欢快地向她招手。下山的小道上只有一些零零散散的学生，摩根和丹并肩走着。她们谈了很多，关于学校魔法的事，也不免在交流的过程中谈到双方的父亲——丹至今还没有和她那个厌恶魔法的科学家父亲和解，严谨的科学家写了长篇大论痛骂魔法世界的不合逻辑并且对于想生活在魔法世界的女儿，那位父亲甚至打算断绝关系。摩根试想着当他的父亲，当托尼斯塔克知道自己的女儿是一个巫师后会有怎么样的反应。无论她想了多少，没有一个反应是父亲跳脚指责女儿的。  
然后她突然发现，她有些记不清托尼的样貌了。  
她们岔开这个沉重的话题，丹便指着那些被雾笼罩的区域开始和摩根解说丛林里生活的神奇动物：“纽约本来禁止神奇动物出现。不过在1926年有个英国的巫师带着他的神奇动物打败了当时恶名昭彰的黑魔王，魔法部认为他们对神奇动物的理解都是错误的。所以后期魔法部也不会对纽约的神奇动物进行遣返或者绞杀。现在有越来越多的神奇动物居住在格雷罗克山顶，我在山顶上发现过雷鸟，就是飞行中能够制造风暴的雷鸟。而且听教授说很早以前山中的湖泊中居住着长角水蛇。他们现在还应该居住在湖泊中，只不过很多年都没人见过长角水蛇了。”  
“如果人类……我是说不会魔法的普通人误入了呢？”她问。  
“没有魔法的人类是看不到的。”丹指着被云雾笼罩的城堡说，“我们可以看到城堡，但是没有魔法的普通人只能看到雾。爸爸知道有巫师世界后就来这里找过几次，但是他看不到。”   
“什么都看不到吗？”她蹦蹦跶跶地跳下石阶问。  
“是的，看不到。”丹扶了脚下打滑的摩根一把，“你小心。现在空气潮湿，这些石阶特容易打滑。”  
“对不起。”她眨眨眼，“我还是很好奇这里的力场。”  
“科学家的通病。”丹耸肩，“我也研究过，是多重保护咒语叠加造成的效果，我只能判断出两种——一种是混淆咒，一种是防侵入咒”   
这让摩根想起她借阅的那些有关保护咒语的书籍还没有看完。她曾在学校里搞过一些试验，试验的结果都表明学校的磁场一定程度上干扰了星期五的能力——即使摩根做了更大范围的屏蔽器具，但每个人魔法因子的不同导致屏蔽器的范围时好时坏。星期五也只能在晚间被她当作和妈咪通讯的工具，如果她想给佩珀展示魔法，那么强烈的磁场会让星期五连续掉线好几天。为了扩大屏蔽器的范围，她把图书馆和雷鸟学院专用的书柜里关于保护咒语的书都借了回来，现在还有一部分放在她的箱子里。她还想过这次回到纽约，找至尊法师聊聊这个力场的问题。  
她和丹一直到下车后再分开。挥手道别后，摩根接通了哈皮的联系电话。哈皮正在送她离开的那个车站外等她，看到她出现后哈皮大大松了一口气。她给了哈皮一个拥抱，满心欢喜地接过对方手里准备好的芝士汉堡。伊法魔尼魔法学校的午餐味道很好，但是永远比不上芝士汉堡，甜甜圈带给她的诱惑。她大声赞叹着哈皮的远见，和他交流了一番最近发生的实事——除了斯塔克工业前些天打胜了一场专利纠纷官司外，基本上其他都和摩根离开时没什么差别。因为官司的胜诉临近圣诞节再加上摩根的学期结束，佩珀便准备好好办一场圣诞晚会，她请了哈皮，罗迪还有彼得一起。现在距离宴会时间还有一会儿，摩根让哈皮载她去纽约圣所，她有些事想和斯蒂芬斯特兰奇博士商量。

她推开圣所那扇老旧的大门，奇异博士仿佛预测到她的出现那样，悬空降落在她面前。刚刚拆封的甜甜圈被她咬了一口就又塞回了袋子，覆在奇异博士肩上的斗篷倒是像招呼客人一样竖起一角对他挥了挥手。摩根咽下那口甜甜圈，从高靴里拔出自己那把爱撒娇的魔杖问道：“博士，介意和我聊聊吗？”  
地球最强大的至尊法师低垂眼睛注视了只到他胸口的小女孩片刻后他转身给了王一张美元：“斯塔克狂热榛仁口味的冰淇淋，一份。”  
摩根对此丝毫不意外。  
“我在伊法魔尼魔法学校学习。”三杯茶下肚后摩根盘膝坐在法师对面道，“学校挺有趣的。”  
“你的魔杖。”斯蒂芬指着摩根那根一出现就粘着摩根不放的魔杖，“它很不同寻常。”  
“我觉得它只是爱撒娇。”摩根把魔杖放到桌子上敲了敲，斯蒂芬的眼睛能看到原本精神抖擞的魔杖一下子萎靡起来。  
他给自己倒了一杯茶问：“你想和我聊什么？”  
“任何。”她挥舞双手比划着，“我是说，假如这个水平面的上方是我们的世界。下方是魔法世界。水平面就是保护魔法世界和现实世界分割的磁场。你觉得打破这个磁场会发生什么？”  
“要看什么情况。”斯蒂芬放下茶杯，他随手划了两个圈将他们上下叠放，一个圈渐渐上升一个圈渐渐下降，最后两个圈融合到了一起，“你明白这个道理。”  
摩根喝下了第四杯茶后王买到了她最爱的斯塔克狂热榛仁口味冰淇淋。11岁的女孩一声欢呼，王瞅了眼把至尊法师办公桌当成零食小店的女孩，又瞅了眼面不改色看着女孩的斯蒂芬，他摇摇头，转身去收拾还没打扫干净的圣所——天知道他们为什么不能请一些清洁人员。  
“需要帮忙吗？”摩根问。  
“不用。”  
“好歹让我试试新的咒语，我保证不会破坏这些打完蜡的地板。”  
斯蒂芬看着女孩手里极力邀功的魔杖，用眼神拒绝了摩根：“你的母亲他们正在等你。”他用左手画了一个橙色的圈圈，制造出虚空的传送门。  
“不要这么着急赶我走嘛。”褐发的女孩眨巴着那双小鹿般圆润的眼睛道，“我可以来圣所观摩法师们的珍藏吗？我保证不打扰至尊法师的工作。”她恳求道。至尊法师对此的回应是“可以。”  
她只听到了答复，接着她就被传送到和妈咪一起居住的湖边小屋，佩珀和罗迪谈论着关于斯塔克工业和复仇者的事宜。她闻到一股肉桂粉的香味——那是彼得的阿姨梅最拿手的苹果派，厨房里还能听到彼得手忙脚乱的声音。哈皮正把那只巨大的烤鸡端上桌，她连忙用漂浮咒帮了他一把。  
她的妈咪先看到了她，她小跑到妈咪身边，亲昵地蹭了蹭妈咪的脸颊。  
“苹果派已经好了，谁要做先尝的那位？”梅从厨房里探出身问。哈皮和罗迪都表示他们想要尝尝圣诞节特制的苹果派，两个人把空间留给了几个月没见的母女。佩珀怀抱着窝在她怀里的女儿，时不时夸赞她一句。摩根和她说她在学校很想念她还有爹地，她还提到一些关于力场的研究和她的成绩。她获得了最优秀的成绩，是老师们的宠儿。佩珀担忧摩根太过聪明会和她的父亲一样被人排挤——佩珀知道托尼小时候很在意老师和同学的评价，但是他无论怎么做也不会得到那些人的友谊后他就开始竖起了浑身的刺。她担忧摩根会经历托尼经历过的一切，但是摩根说：“丽莎她们很照顾我，还有戴维斯博士的女儿，丹也很照顾我。”  
知道摩根在学校过得开心，佩珀总算是松了口气。摩根靠在她怀里絮絮叨叨地说着学校的故事，她的手指就一直在女儿的褐发里穿梭。摩根突然坐了起来，转过头，向她问道：“妈咪，丽莎邀请我去她家拜访。”  
佩珀知道丽莎是摩根的好朋友，所以她说：“你和她有约定大概的时间吗？我们需不需要准备一些东西？”她听说有些巫师的脾气不太好，如果是现实世界，她能够处理这些人。但是魔法世界，她不知道规则如何。  
“我问问丽莎。”她从母亲的怀里一骨碌爬起，兴奋地冲了出去。

“一个小巫师。”罗迪双手抱胸笑了笑道。  
“是啊，一个小巫师。”佩珀揉了揉额角，“幸好她不是最特殊的一员。”  
关于摩根的巫师身份，他们依然决定瞒一年是一年。


	6. Chapter 6

摩根和丽莎约定在魔法集市的魁地奇精品店见面，那天佩珀有三个会议要开。所以哈皮把摩根送到时代广场后，他就飞速载着佩珀往斯塔克大厦前去。摩根自己走进早些时候老教授带她和妈咪一起来的礼服定制商店，店主目不斜视地看着她穿过了普通人看不见的帷幕。她到达魁地奇精品店的时候距离约定的时间还早，她便在店里四处逛逛。周六的魁地奇精品店里还有不少和她同龄的巫师在挑选他们的魁地奇专用扫帚。她也跟着看了两眼，肩膀上就被人拍了一下：“嗨摩根。”  
“你好，米勒学长。”她把自己袖套里的魔杖又按了回去，“你也是来看魁地奇用具的吗？”  
“嗯，我想送丹一个礼物。”米勒看上去很苦恼，“你知道丹喜欢什么样的吗？”  
“金色飞贼？”她试探地说。  
“我倒觉得米勒学长可以送丹学姐一把光轮4000，最新款。”丽莎出现在他们身后道，她指着展示橱窗里扫帚说。米勒豁然开朗，他抓住丽莎的手道谢，接着他就冲到了柜台为那把最新出款的光轮系列扫帚付了账。  
“……”  
“怎么样，是不是有一种恋爱中的男人都是傻瓜的感觉？”丽莎勾着摩根的肩问。  
“我倒觉得，丹会非常感动。”摩根做了一个无奈的表情，“对了，这个是我送你的礼物。”她从背包里拿出她做的机械狗，一种在魔力的磁场范围内就会自由行动的仿真小狗，形状只有手掌大小。丽莎看上去非常喜欢这个礼物，她爱不释手地捧着小狗，直到一对高挑的夫妻走到他们身边，丽莎才献宝一样把小狗递给了她的母亲：“这是摩根送我的礼物！”她骄傲地说。  
她的母亲接过小狗，同样被迷你仿真小狗可爱的模样给俘获了。摩根有些局促地站着，她第一次做掺和魔力磁场的礼物。就算是这样的小狗，她也弄了整整一星期，还是差点炸掉她的实验室才搞定。  
不过她的努力很值得，丽莎真的非常喜欢这个礼物。一路上她好几次都想问妈妈把小狗要回来，但是她的母亲抱着小狗不放。丽莎的父亲宠溺看着妻子和女儿，他温柔地询问着摩根关于小狗的一些原理，摩根不好意思地说小狗掺杂了许多关于麻瓜的科技——她很担心丽莎的父母排斥麻瓜，她喜欢丽莎，但她也喜欢她的麻瓜身份。  
丽莎的父母对麻瓜的科技的接受度出乎了她的意料，她听他们用各种高端的魔法名词讨论就感觉自己的脸颊上越来越烫。丽莎悄悄地在她耳边说：“放心吧，我爸爸妈妈很喜欢麻瓜的东西。”  
在之后的交谈中，摩根逐渐放开了。丽莎的父母确实如她所说那样很喜欢麻瓜的科技，他们的庄园还收藏了很多麻瓜世界的老古董，不过他们中间没有人会修理那些废旧的器具于是那些古董便成为真正的古董。他们知道摩根很擅长修理这些后，便询问摩根有没有意向和他们一起去庄园共进晚餐。  
摩根也想去看看那些19世纪和20世纪的科技，她接受了邀请。鉴于摩根和丽莎的年龄太小，不适用幻影移形。所以他们一致决定通过魔法集市中的飞路网回家——这是摩根第一次使用飞路这种魔法世界普及的交通。绿色的火焰让她发怵，感受到她的紧张，丽莎拍拍她的手，先上前做了一个示范。她往壁炉里洒下一把银灰色粉末，同时报出名字：“琼斯庄园。”一阵绿色的火焰窜出，将丽莎整个人包裹起来。等到火焰散去，丽莎已经回到了她的庄园内。  
“一定要口齿清晰。”丽莎的母亲扶着摩根的肩说。摩根在洒下飞路粉又报出地点名字后就紧紧握着她的腕表，父亲的气息能够给予她安定感。一阵天旋地转下，她扑在了丽莎的怀里。随着壁炉再次腾起的两道火焰，丽莎的父母也一起回到了庄园。  
“我先带摩根去逛逛！”蹦蹦跳跳的金发女孩抓着摩根的手就拉着她往楼上走。丽莎的母亲对心急的女儿无奈地摇了摇头。那只摩根送给丽莎的小狗被她的母亲摆在了客厅显眼的位置，小狗晃着尾巴，圆圆的眼睛亮晶晶地打量着复古欧式风格的大厅。晚餐由家养小精灵制作，丽莎的母亲也出了不少力。她做了一些餐后甜点，其中有丽莎最爱吃的蛋奶糕也有摩根喜欢吃的布丁——“尝尝看？”丽莎的母亲期待地看着摩根，被看着的褐发女孩局促地拿起勺子挖了一小口。软软的布丁在她嘴里化开，巧克力的香味流连于唇齿之上。正正好好的甜味让摩根眯起了眼睛。她像只吃饱喝足慵懒的猫一样满足地微笑，“很好吃！”她赞美道。  
“那真是太好了。”丽莎的母亲说道，她和丈夫对视一眼，“我还担心你不喜欢呢。”  
“我很喜欢。”她急忙说，“真的很好吃！”  
“我就知道你会喜欢妈妈的布丁。”丽莎趴在桌子上，用她的叉子比划道。她的父亲斥责了她无礼的举动，金发绿眸的女孩俏皮地做了个鬼脸，“妈妈做的甜点都是史诗级好吃！！”  
“丽莎。”温柔的夫人敲了敲调皮女儿的脑袋，她挥了挥魔杖，在家养小精灵把狼藉的桌面都收拾干净，两个同龄的女孩在讨论她们的学期作业时，和蔼的男主人搬出了他的珍藏——一台只存在于20世纪初的老式收音机。  
“你能修好它吗？”丽莎的父亲问。  
“没有问题。”摩根用变形术变出了几个关于修理的工具后迅速拆开了这台收音机，“爸爸在我小时候教过我该怎么拆这种机器。”一边说着，她已经熟练地排查完所有线路，因为巫师世界没有电力，于是她脱下腕表，掀开了表盖——她的腕表是一个微型反应堆，每秒可供应30亿焦耳的能量。她就用反应堆的能量焊接了短路的电线。三个巫师家族的人从没有见过弧形反应堆，他们目不转睛地看着摩根忙碌。摩根也是一进入工作状态就浑然忘我的机械女孩，等到她把这台收音机的内核彻底翻修一遍后，她擦了擦额头上的汗水才注意到丽莎一家的视线。  
收音机已经可以正常工作，他们播报的新闻还是20年代初期的内容——沉默了几秒，丽莎跳起给了摩根一个大大的拥抱：“你真的太棒了！！！”  
“我其实也没做什么。”她不好意思地抓了抓头发，“只是很简单的修理工作。”  
“不要谦虚了孩子。”丽莎父亲的大手放在她的肩上，鼓励地拍了拍她道，“你很棒，真的很棒。”  
丽莎的母亲则附身给了摩根一个贴面吻。她实在是太喜欢这个孩子了：“我去给大家泡杯茶。”她按下想要起身帮忙的女孩，“让我也表现一下吧，孩子。”  
丽莎则缠着摩根，问了她很多关于腕表、反应堆、收音机等等问题，她询问摩根的同时她的父亲也拿了羊皮纸和羽毛笔，把摩根的回答一一记录下来。丽莎还问摩根能不能帮忙改装一下他们家里的那辆雪佛兰——这是她父亲买回来的，巫师世界认为马车太忙所以喜欢更多是用汽车来替代出行工具。她的家里就买了一辆，但是因为不会改造的关系，那辆车已经在仓库里待了好久。  
不过今天已经太晚了，意识到这点的丽莎父母把摩根送到了魔法集市——他们离开前和摩根提起，如果家里有巫师，是可以向魔法部申请把壁炉作为通行工具。  
“你可以给魔法部写信说明你要申请壁炉通行，这个是魔法部的地址。”丽莎的父亲塞给她一张羊皮纸，“这样，你和丽莎就可以通过壁炉交谈了。”


	7. Chapter 7

在摩根用猫头鹰向魔法部申请加入壁炉通行后，第二天她就收到了一个跌出壁炉的丽莎——那个时候她正在地下室试图给父亲的AI做一个升级，但是被星期五繁琐的代码绕了进去。警报声响起的时候她甚至没有反应过来，还是星期五告诉她后她才知道。丽莎乖巧地坐在沙发上，她蹬掉拖鞋抱着钢铁侠的软枕窝到丽莎身边，乱糟糟地披在她的肩上。眼底两个大大的黑眼圈就像是三四天没睡一样——她当然不敢告诉自己的妈咪她的确有两天没怎么睡了，妈咪知道后会打她屁股的  
“摩根。”丽莎捧着牛奶软软地问她，“我打扰到你了吗？”  
“没有。”她摇着头，一头栽在丽莎肩上呻吟着。佩珀拍拍她的屁股，她便迅速端坐起身讨好地看着她的妈咪。佩珀不想去追究女儿到底有几天没好好休息——这个孩子就和他的父亲一样，一样的倔强也一样的让人心疼。她只是把一杯温好的牛奶塞进女儿手心，接着她留给两个孩子独处的空间，自己则去继续核对先前没有核对完的公司资料。  
“你要看看我的工作室吗？”一整杯牛奶下肚，摩根觉得自己活了过来。她转而问丽莎，女孩咬了咬唇，看上去非常犹豫。  
丽莎是真的想去看看，但是下午她还要去祖母的家里。今天过来，也只是因为收到摩根信函的同时又听到爸爸说准备礼物打算在返校时送给摩根——她便兴奋地抢过礼物自告奋勇地冲进壁炉报出了摩根家的位置。结果她刚刚跌出壁炉，就被那些奇奇怪怪的声音吓得不清。佩珀被警报声吵醒的时候就看到一个金发绿眸的女孩不知所措地站在壁炉前，她起身，把女孩带到她先前歇息的沙发上，又安排dummy给她热一些牛奶——看着dummy稳稳地端着热牛奶的杯子，佩珀就想起托尼抱着还是婴儿的摩根小声耐心地教导dummy分辨牛奶的温度，这些被You保存的视频她现在还会时不时温习一下。dummy可能会打翻咖啡杯，弄脏地毯，无缘无故操控灭火器对着实验室主人下手（摩根也遇到过）但是dummy擅长热牛奶，比什么都擅长。  
她摇了摇头。然后她从口袋里掏出一个小盒子：“这是爸爸准备的礼物。”  
摩根接过盒子，打开，是一条很别致的项链。丽莎在看到项链底端镶刻在时间轮盘中的沙漏时就惊呼道：“这是时间转换器。”。摩根握着项链，她只在伊法魔尼魔法学校的书籍上看到过关于时间转换器的注解。丽莎便解释道：“我妈咪提起过时间转换器，在妈咪上学前拉文克劳的学生都有时间转换器。不过英国的时间转换器在一次事故中被全部摧毁了，所以这个现在非常稀有。”  
“它的作用是？”摩根问。她所看到的注解都只是说这个魔法制品可以逆转时间，并没有更进一步的介绍。  
“妈咪说，”丽莎托着下巴深思，“这可以让人拥有双倍时间。但是使用有限制——不能和另一个时间段上的自己见面，不能做出影响世界的改变。打个比方，就像你不能使用时间转换器到1926年去警告魔法部长那个臭名昭著的黑巫师即将出现在美国一样。”  
“女孩们，你们要不要先吃点东西？”佩珀走进屋子，她拍拍手，“也许你们喜欢吃中式的午餐？”

这个对话被戛然终止。  
晚上，当摩根蹑步走过妈妈的卧室。昏黄的灯光透过门缝洒在了走廊的过道上。她蹑手蹑脚地走上前，看到妈妈亲吻着爸爸灰白色的照片说：“I love you 3000.”她鼻子一酸，想再次钻进实验室奋战的心情都因此淡了不少。  
她回到屋内，面对那个地球仪底座的台灯，面对天花板上印刻着浩瀚宇宙的深蓝色壁纸，她想到那天晚上爸爸和她一起分享了那支果汁冰棒……她摸出丽莎送给她的那条项链，萌生了一个大胆的想法。  
她的手指在时间轮上转动了6圈，她能感受到周围的景色都在倒退，她不知道过了多久，甚至她不知道自己还有没有意识——她是被一个声音唤醒的，那个声音，温柔地在喊她：“摩小根。”  
这陌生的昵称让她几乎落泪。  
她艰难地睁开眼。白昼，温暖的日光透过天窗洒在了她的身上。头晕呕吐的难受感让她不得不先去浴室打理完自己。冲了一个澡，她拉开衣柜，却没有在衣柜里找到她熟悉的衣服——她怔愣了一秒，一种巨大的喜悦冲击着她的内心。她飞快地打开房门扑到二楼窗边，她看到那个两鬓发白的男人抱起年幼的女童，男人的手里还提着一个蓝色的钢铁头盔——她清楚，这是她妈妈的救援盔甲，这是她的父亲给母亲的周年礼物。  
她握紧手里的时间转换器，这是成功了吗？  
巨大的眩晕感让她踉跄。她知道后面会发生什么，他的父亲会去拯救这个世界，最后光荣赴死。她不想要这个结局却不得不面对这个结局。她咚地一声跌坐在地上，她的耳边有着许多嗡嗡的声音，还有搅动她脑子的痛感。时间是一种无解的命题，她听见父亲反驳他的队友，听见父亲对她说：“谢谢我得救了——”那些在她记忆中根深蒂固的画面一窝蜂挤进了她的脑子，她下意识抓紧了时间转换器，又一次的天旋地转间，她冲过去推开浴室门，哇地一声把晚饭吐了个干净。  
她回来了。

时间很快就到了1月，这一次佩珀和女儿一起走进那个神秘的车站——麻瓜父母的小孩有这个权利带自己不会魔法的父母进入车站（之后会有人来接引这些不会魔法的父母）她见到了丽莎的父母，感谢他们对摩根的照顾。她一直很愧疚自己没有时间陪着女儿长大，甚至错过了女儿第一次踏入魔法学校的旅程。即使摩根表现的不在意，佩珀也不能忽视自己的过错。她只能挤出更多的时间，好让摩根每次放学回家都能和她待在一起。丽莎的父母也是第一次见到佩珀，佩珀的经历尽数蕴藏在她的经历里，她干练，也不怒自威，那是上位者才有的感觉。他们一直以为摩根是普通人家的孩子，但是在看到佩珀后，他们有一种感觉，摩根的父母也许在麻瓜社会有极高的地位——这让他们更有礼相待。  
丽莎和摩根上了列车后就开始分享各自的论文，有些时候摩根总觉得她们就该是一个学院，但是她选择了雷鸟，也不后悔。摩根喜欢看丽莎的草药学和魔药学论文，同理丽莎也喜欢看摩根魔咒学和黑魔法防御术——摩根更多的天赋在算术占卜上，而且今年他们又有古代魔文作为必修课【注1】丽莎想起那些魔纹运算就头疼，摩根倒是偏爱这个，早在一年级图书馆内她就自学学会了古代魔纹的规则运算——放下论文，摩根和丽莎说她想睡一会儿。丽莎也很赞同，反正他们还有一段时间才能到学校。  
摩根又用了两次时间转换器——在这个假期里。遵循时间规则，她仅仅只是回到她五岁的那一年，隔着一面墙听父亲一遍遍向他的战友们重复量子领域没有这么简单，又躲在客厅角落看父亲一遍遍地进行莫比乌斯环校准时间GPS的建模。她不敢做其他的事，就想着这么看着父亲也是好的，起码那是活生生的父亲，不是黑白照片上那个意气风发的总裁，不是那个沿着河水漂流的反应堆。那是能和她说话，告诉她不能说“SHIT”陪她大晚上吃果汁冰棒的父亲。  
她知道接触越多就越控制不住这个贪心，回到现实世界也会更难受，但是她总是想着，站在远处看看父亲也是好的。

1:私设伊法魔尼魔法学校没有保护神奇动物课程


	8. Chapter 8

（8）  
她第一次对过去的时间点做出更改是在她二年级下半学期。她的屏蔽力场卓有成效，即使在伊法魔尼魔法学校，她也可以使用星期五浏览网页，这点丽莎也帮了不少忙。这天她刚刚做完老疯子要求的打嗝药水，等待药水冷却装瓶的时候她刷新了一下推特。于是她看到那张图，那张写着鲜红色大字指着钢铁侠复仇者都是杀人机器的图——  
她很快让星期五跟进了实事：“那个帐号的拥有者是在那五年里诞生的，他本来拥有一个美满的家庭，但是复仇者强制带回那些消失的人，这导致了他原本和睦的家庭破裂——她的母亲满含愧疚却选择和她的前夫在一起，留下他和父亲两个人。他的父亲整日酗酒，因此丢失了工作。他恨透了复仇者的伪善，也恨透了这个社会。”  
如果只是这样，事实不会这么快发酵。帐号拥有者在发布这张图后，便持枪劫持了一辆儿童校车，他说他要让复仇者尝到代价。虽然复仇者及时控制住了对方，但事件还是造成两名儿童受伤，复仇者也在七年后再次被推到风口浪尖。  
而同样的，作为七年前的大功臣，托尼斯塔克也免不了被人提及——有人说“钢铁侠拯救了世界”也有人说“毁灭世界的一份子就有钢铁侠。”她把每一个人的评论和记录都仔细看了，坩埚里的药水咕咕地冒着泡，她握着手机的手越来越紧。她不明白为什么父亲拯救了世界，但还有很多言论说得他好似十恶不赦那样。  
她突然想见见那些她从未见到的父亲，这一次，她把时间转换器的指针向前转了整整14圈。

一阵熟悉的头晕目眩，她扶着墙——仅仅只是眩晕还好。她经历过眩晕、呕吐、头疼种种症状，有一次甚至没办法走路。这些都是使用时间转换器跃迁时间的后遗症，跃迁时间越久，身体负担越重。她清楚，却一而再再而三的触犯着时间法条。  
这次她来到的是纽约的时代广场，新闻里不停滚动着关于索科威亚协议的必然性——她在大屏幕上看到了她那个西装革履的父亲，他的颧骨处有明显的乌青。摩根知道这个，这是复仇者刚结束内战没多久，她从蜘蛛侠的嘴里听了不下百遍的历史——对于现在的人说这是进行时，但对于摩根来说这就是她的历史，过于久远的历史。  
索科威亚协议和内战让复仇者整体处于被动状态，随便上网搜索一下都是关于复仇者的批判——他的父亲用犀利的言辞回击着任何意图分裂复仇者的人。即使那些复仇者站在了他的对立面，他的父亲仍然在为他们周旋，周旋一切。  
她没有再看下去。

当她再次出现在她的寝室里时，那锅熬好的魔药已经变了质。  
她不得不再次购买新的材料来弥补她走神犯下的错误。

“摩根，摩根？”她被人推搡了好些下，才发现自己在不知不觉中睡了过去。每次运转时间转换器耗费的魔力就会从其他的地方吸取，之前还好——她在至尊法师那里学会的控制使得她的身体储存了小巫师四散的魔力。但是长久的跃迁时间让魔力的消耗变得频繁，更不用说课程，魔药，咒语都是需要魔力——她不得不通过睡眠来补充自己流失的魔力，这也导致她很长一段时间没有突破性研究了。  
“你昨晚又没睡？”丽莎挖了一勺蛋奶糕，又把手边的一个盒子推到摩根面前“妈妈给你带了一份。”  
“最近有点忙。”她们现在是课间休息，不少刚结束课程又不想回宿舍聊天的学生都聚在这个大厅中央。摩根害怕去图书馆，安静的气氛会让她马上进入睡眠，所以她拉着丽莎来到了大厅写黑魔法防御术的作业。她们今天学习的是对付博格特——一种能变成人心中最恐惧东西的生物。摩根不知道她心中最恐惧的是什么，因为她最害怕失去的已经成为了事实。但是她在博格特里看到的是她扰乱了时间线，而自动休整的时间线不得不为此抹杀她的父亲——  
那天，也是第一次，摩根在课上失态。  
她没有办法用“滑稽滑稽”这个咒语赶走博格特，她只能任由那个恐怖的影像深深刻在她的心底。她开始怀疑——是否真的是因为她多次穿越时间，所以，在对战灭霸的那一役，她的父亲才会用生命去终结……  
黑魔法防御术的教授也是去接引摩根的人，摩根在黑魔法防御术上的崩溃让他和丽莎都非常惊讶。丽莎不停地呼唤摩根，她的好友仍无知觉地流着泪。谁也不知道那个躺在尘嚣散去的战场里半边身体都被腐蚀的男人是谁——但丽莎想起，她从未见过摩根的父亲。  
老教授让丽莎陪同摩根去医疗翼。医师给了她一瓶镇定剂后她才从彷徨的状态中冷静下来。丽莎没有去问摩根看到了什么，她只是体贴地把自己母亲的小点心分了一半给摩根。  
摩根也没有提起她看到的博格特——在这件事后，她直到第二学期结束，都没有再使用过时间转换器。  
那条金色的项链更像是挂在她的脖子上的装饰品。

这一年放学回家她开始准备麻省理工学院的课业，一整个假期都忙得像只陀螺。她需要一个老师来给她讲解这两年她错过的知识点，佩珀想了想，便把摩根的想法转告给了彼得帕克——早几年，彼得经常来拜访她们。在佩珀因为工作的原因没办法照顾摩根，哈皮和罗迪也为他们的工作家庭忙碌时，彼得会担任起照顾摩根的责任。他会陪着摩根去车库里探索，会拿着各种各样的乐高玩具和摩根一起搭建女孩心目中的圣地，彼得有时会絮絮叨叨地说着他和托尼认识时的场景，但基本上，他都是哽咽着结束这个话题。这个时候摩根会把手放在彼得的手背上，她会问彼得要不要吃一个芝士汉堡。  
芝士汉堡也就成了她和彼得的秘密。彼得每次来见他都会给她带一个芝士汉堡，有时候是两个。在摩根开始学习怎么控制魔力后，彼得也因为他的课业来得少了。现在，彼得正在斯塔克工业的研发部门工作，佩珀向他转述摩根的想法时，他迟疑了一下问：“我可以吗？”  
“孩子，除了你，我想不到更好的人选。”佩珀微笑。彼得看到这个精明干练的女人鬓角生出的几缕白发。他便下定决心，“我答应你。”  
“谢谢你。”佩珀说。  
彼得笑了笑。

给摩根补习并没有花费彼得太多经历——更多的时候彼得都只是听摩根在说她学校的故事。那些神话或童话世界里才有的精灵，龙，独角兽等等在魔法世界里是真实存在的。她还给彼得看了她举着金色飞贼挥手的照片——拍摄的人是丹的男友。在摩根封存了时间转换器后，她的精神状态逐渐转好。某次魁地奇的练习赛上，丽莎为了庆祝摩根的身体恢复，拉着摩根还有丹，丹的男友，以及丽莎的室友一起打了场多学院混战的魁地奇。这场比赛的战况持续到摩根抓住金色飞贼为止——丹在另一边直呼摩根该和她们一组才是！他们笑着闹着，直到老师出现把他们一个个赶回各自的学院。  
“这真是令人记忆深刻。”彼得评价。  
“是啊。”摩根转着羽毛笔，她原以为博格特的痕迹会让她的二年级都失了色彩。可她现在想起二年级的经历，记忆最深的一幕还是她和丽莎一起战胜了丹和她男友的那场跨学院魁地奇。

在假期结束前，摩根收到了丽莎的信函，随信一起的还有一根金色的羽毛。  
丽莎在信件里提到她这次和家人外出旅游时恰好遇到了摩根学院的象征——雷鸟。丽莎的父母从一群盗猎员手中救下受伤的雷鸟。作为报答，伤愈后的雷鸟将自己的两片尾羽赠予丽莎。  
传说，雷鸟的羽毛会带来好运。  
摩根拉开她的抽屉，里面有一千五百多封没有寄出的信函。她把丽莎送给她的金色羽毛轻轻放在那些书信上。想了想，她又摘下那个她带了一年的时间转换器。将这些东西一并锁在抽屉内后她提着施了漂浮咒的箱子下楼。


	9. Chapter 9

进入魔法世界的第三个年头，摩根被丹拉去参加雷鸟学院的魁地奇选拔。由于丹马上要进入N.E.W.T的考试，她便推荐摩根作为找球手。摩根从未玩过魁地奇，不过她喜欢在天空中飞翔的感觉。她把捕捉金色飞贼的行动看作是实际操纵盔甲的练手。她飞的姿态美极了，完全不像一个除了飞行课外几乎没怎么上过扫帚的麻瓜女孩。  
除了魁地奇外，三年级黑魔法防御术的授课时间改在了周日地点全部改在室外。教授只会在试炼开始前告诉他们这次会用到哪些咒语，学生们必须自己解决试炼时遇到的问题。试炼者两两组队，时间为两天一夜。  
所以，当摩根看到推特上的最新热点，距离事件发生已经过去了72小时。  
“蜘蛛侠被指控谋杀？！超级英雄竟是杀人罪犯？！”  
“复仇者联盟最新申明，他们会彻查这期杀人案件，绝不包庇任何一个罪犯，也绝不冤枉任何一个好人。”  
“警告！复仇者联盟拒绝透露蜘蛛侠身份！！！”  
“有目击者称事发当时蜘蛛侠正在现场！”

#请复仇者回应蜘蛛侠杀人事件#  
#我相信蜘蛛侠没有杀人#  
#复仇者是清白的#  
#复仇者包庇杀人犯#

……

“你要离开学校？”老教授惊讶地抬头。  
“是的，教授，我必须回去。”她咬着唇。虽然事件还没有发酵到无可挽回的地步，但网络上依旧出现了蜘蛛侠杀害犯人的过程，她让星期五比对影像确认是否合成后得到的答案是：没有——这不正常。  
她必须回去。  
“好的孩子。”老教授理解地给了摩根一把门钥匙，“去吧，在格雷罗克山角的天马弯【注1】，那里有你要的答案。”  
“谢谢教授。”

她匆匆离开魔法学校，连告别都来不及和她的朋友叙说。在到达天马弯后，摩根用她的金合欢树魔杖激活了门钥匙，那种感觉就像是龙卷风，她在风暴的中心寻不到任何依靠点。等到风暴停止，她以一种极其狼狈的姿势跌在了和母亲居住的小屋前。  
“哦上帝！”佩珀接到星期五的通知后匆忙打开房门，她惊叫一声，快步扶起摩根。罗迪和哈皮听见佩珀的叫喊还以为出什么事，他们着急冲出来后惊讶地看着摩根。佩珀扶她进屋，她看到彼得的阿姨梅，屋子里还有些她小时候见过却没有多大印象的人。  
但是没有彼得。  
她趁其他人不注意，往屋子里扔了一个窃听咒。她听到他们在谈论关于蜘蛛侠的那件事。梅说，出事的那天彼得正被MIT邀请授课。  
“那么，宣布蜘蛛侠的身份对这件事是否有帮助？”  
“公布蜘蛛侠身份也许能打消公众的怀疑，但是除了蜘蛛侠本人外又有谁能够冒充蜘蛛侠？即使彼得那天的确在MIT授课，可这个冒充蜘蛛侠的人又是谁？”  
“如果公布蜘蛛侠的身份，那么政府会强行要求所有超级英雄进行身份注册——”  
“索科威亚协议【注2】被政府搁置，但不是废除——政府需要超级英雄保护这个地球，但是如果超级英雄做出危害人民的举动，他们的身份也不是他们的保护伞。”  
“今天彼得为证明自己清白公开身份，那么之后所有超级英雄都有可能被同样的手法强迫公开身份。”  
“你们不能保证人民群众就一定是理智的。”  
“何况彼得的家人没有任何保护。”  
摩根看了看推特，最热搜的一条依然是：#请复仇者回应蜘蛛侠杀人事件#  
“博士，那个视频真的不是合成的？”  
“我和彼得还有斯科特都分析过这个视频。很遗憾这么说，但他们的确不是合成的。”

摩根躺在床边，透过天窗看着那湛蓝色的星空。童话故事里，那些离开孩子的父母都会变成一颗星辰，为自己迷茫的孩子指引回家的路。她盯着天空中那颗闪烁的星辰良久，想象着要是父亲站在她的位置——几乎不用想，她就知道了父亲的答案。  
于是，她爬起来拉开了抽屉。  
时间转换器静静躺在那支雷鸟的羽毛旁边。  
“所以为什么我们不能通过量子领域回到过去看一眼呢？”  
“不管我们看到的是什么，这个行为本身不符合证据。而且，这样更无法证明那个被MIT邀请授课的人就是原来时间线的彼得。”  
转动时间转换器主环三圈是三年，那么转动副环三圈，就是三天。  
她闭眼感受时间倒退的洪流。等周围的魔法因子尘埃落定，她再次睁开双眼，时间已经回到了三天前。  
金合欢树的魔杖在她掌心跳动着，她小心翼翼地往星期五资料中提到的事发地走去。

今天是周六，即使是斯塔克工业研发部也要给员工们假期。在确定复仇者也没有什么需要帮忙的事件后彼得起了一个大早穿上他的蜘蛛侠外衣开始作为友好邻居蜘蛛侠愉快的一天：帮助迷路的老奶奶，帮走丢的小猫找到回家的路，抓捕那些偷车贼……他已经这么做了十多年，也会一直做下去。  
只不过今天这个早晨明显不太一样。  
“嗨小姐。”他收起蛛丝一个前空翻落在戴着兜帽的女孩面前，“我记得，你已经开学了？”  
“嗯……对。”摩根后退了小半步，她遮遮掩掩的动作令彼得的蜘蛛感应警铃大作。他能够感受到摩根的气场，这种气场让他的汗毛竖起。直觉告诉他远离摩根，但……摩根是斯塔克先生的女儿啊。  
彼得又前进一步。  
“你还好吗？”  
“说实话，不太好。”摩根看了看四周注意到他们存在的行人，“也许你可以请我吃个芝士汉堡？”  
“没问题。”蜘蛛侠揽着女孩的腰一下子就荡到了屋顶。摩根接过彼得递来的芝士汉堡沉默地咬了一口。她其实没太多胃口，因为就在一小时后，彼得经常出现的小巷子里会发生一起谋杀事件，彼得会因为证据确凿的视频而被指控为凶手。她只吃了一小半汉堡，就饱了。彼得打算先送她回去，摩根摇了摇头，告诉彼得她还有些事。  
“和另一个世界有关。”她这么说。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”彼得问。  
“友好的邻居蜘蛛侠，在这件事上你帮不了我。”摩根摇摇头，“我会解决这件事。”  
她强调了好几遍，彼得才同意离开。条件是她在事件结束之后得给他发信息。他在离开前仍不放心她，摩根催促了好几遍，蜘蛛侠才荡着他的蛛丝离开。坐在大楼的一角，披着隐身衣的摩根把那大半个没有吃完的汉堡藏进她的空间延伸袋里。  
她的魔杖不安地在她周围打转。  
接着，她听到一声惨叫。  
一个蜘蛛侠，在摩根赶到的时候他正随意擦拭着手上粘到的血液。那件蜘蛛战衣上都是受害人的血迹。摩根憋了眼现场，被肢解的受害人眼睛惊恐的睁大，她似乎根本没有想到蜘蛛侠会成为伤害他的凶手。而那个蜘蛛侠，他在摩根面前摘下了他的面罩，一个长相和彼得帕克一模一样的蜘蛛侠。  
“摩根斯塔克。”那个“彼得帕克”开口。摩根看着死者平整的伤口和地上冻结的血液，她只觉得浑身冰冷。  
怪不得没有人能辨认出录像……这根本就是“彼得帕克”本人。摩根丝毫不怀疑如果警方比对身份，那么蜘蛛侠就是彼得帕克本人这件事就会曝光在公众视线下——而且，就算彼得能够拿出证明证实他自己不在现场。冰冻咒也能够延缓受害者的死亡时间，完全破坏对方的不在场证明。  
切割咒，冰冻咒，再加上复方汤剂造成的DNA基因完全相同——这是一起巫师犯罪。  
但是为什么？  
“当然是为了报仇。”那个男人的嘴唇嚅动了几下，摩根意识到他要移形换影离开后扑了上去，没抓到对方，仅仅只是抓到了一手血液。  
她看着小巷里的监控探头和地上那把有着彼得指纹的凶器……也许这就是为什么其他人只知道蜘蛛侠杀人的答案。  
“清理一新。”她说。

“哇——”回到现在，摩根就趴在马桶边吐个不停。她禁止星期五去向佩珀汇报，把自己腹中的食物吐干净后她又拼命地用水冲洗着自己。再怎么样，也洗不掉她手上沾到的被害人血液，也洗不掉受害者惊恐的眼睛。她过了很久很久，才从浴室里挪到床上，湿漉漉的头发直接接触床单，晕染了一片水渍。她在床上躺了一会儿，直到感觉自己恢复了一点力气后，她才提起笔，给丽莎的父母写了一封信。  
她没有把这件事告诉佩珀，一直以来，佩珀都认为魔法世界是没有危险才同意她远离大家的视线求学。她很清楚这件事告诉妈咪的结果，佩珀会无比担心她的安全。所以她不能，她只能用巫师的办法来解决这件事——  
以及，在她写完信函后，她又让星期五给彼得的私人联络器发了一封短讯：“我的事情已经解决了（微笑.emoji）。”

摩根提供的信息让纽约的魔法部注意到这个人，很快，蜘蛛侠的冤屈就被洗刷了。那些声称看到蜘蛛侠行凶的人又推翻了自己的供词，无论神盾亦或者复仇者联盟的人怎么询问，他们的口供通通都是：我不记得/我没有到过这个地方/我不认识他。  
神盾为此焦头烂额。  
那些证明蜘蛛侠是凶手的视频也被魔法部的逆转偶发事件小组删除。整件事就这么平息下来，丽莎的父母告诉她，那个人被魔法部的傲罗以故意伤害麻瓜罪关进了监狱——他是一个巫师和麻瓜的孩子。十三年前他的母亲因为灭霸的响指化为灰烬，他的父亲承受不住魔法不能保护爱人的痛苦而折断了魔杖，最后他的父亲选择利用时间转换器一遍又一遍地拯救母亲，结果被时间洪流吞噬——八年前，他的母亲因为复仇者而复活，可是他的父亲再也无法回到现实世界。如果，复仇者能早一点，如果复仇者能够在六年前，哪怕是七年前他父亲进行最后一次实验的时候把他的母亲带回来！那么他的父亲不至于被困在时间的洪流中，而他永远无法找到他。  
“我要让所有复仇者尤其是你的父亲付出代价。”他对摩根这么说。

“你说你父亲研究了许多回，最终把自己困在时间的洪流中。我佩服你的父亲，但是我看不起你。”  
“你的父亲，他至始至终都在为他的目标奋斗。他有能力，却在用自己的行动拯救你的母亲，而不是像你一样对无辜的人发泄愤恨。”  
“你无法找到你父亲？错！你只是不愿意去努力，你把这个过错推到我父亲头上，推到复仇者头上，这样就好掩盖你没有努力的事实。如果被困在时空洪流中的人是我的父亲，我会不惜一切代价找到他。”

丽莎的父母在外等她，丽莎也在。她担心摩根担心得不行，摩根一出来她就扑了上去，连连对她说：“你吓死我了！！我还以为你出了什么事！！”  
“我没事，诶你别哭啊。”看到丽莎红了眼圈，摩根也慌了。她从来没见丽莎哭过，丽莎在她面前一直是无忧无虑的样子。她希望能够保留丽莎的这份快乐，所以当丽莎真的抱着她哭出声的时候，摩根只能手忙脚乱地安慰着她。  
“我是你的朋友，你不能把什么事都藏在心里。”绿眸的金发女孩擦着眼睛，她凶巴巴地瞪着摩根。红红的像个兔子的眼睛没有任何威慑力，但摩根还是少有的感动到了。  
她连忙点头做保证，丽莎这才破涕为笑。她们的话题很快就从这件事跳到了吃的上，还有老师布置的作业——一路上，摩根都握着她的时间转换器。之后许多年，丽莎都会在想，如果当时她的注意力没有这么快被她的好友转移走，那么她是不是会发现好友的不同？是不是，她最好的朋友就不会消失呢？

1 私设是伊法魔尼魔法学校接送一年级新生的地点  
2 队三索科威亚协议按照电影设定来说——在灭霸让地球消失一半人口的情况下是被废除的，这边私设政府搁置了协议，但仍时刻准备采用协议。


	10. Chapter 10

这一次，她来到的是23年前。  
她落地的地点，正好是父亲的Malibu别墅，她的父亲刚从一起绑架中脱险。她知道自己的魔法波动能够完全屏蔽人工智能的追查——她躲在楼梯口，看着父亲阴郁的神色。母亲和罗迪叔叔都和她讲述过这个故事：她的父亲在成为钢铁侠前被最亲近的叔叔背叛的故事。她很想上前抱抱自己的父亲，却碍于时间线的问题只能用隐身衣遮盖自己。  
她的父亲胸前的光芒让她心疼。她想起小时候的自己最喜欢趴在父亲的胸口，妈咪一天要把咿呀学语的她从父亲身上抱下来好几次，每次她都会很无奈地说：“托尼，你不能让她趴在你的胸口。”她的父亲总会当作没事人一样笑笑，“佩珀，你知道她是我的宝贝，只要她开心，我能够付出一切。”  
她不知道那让她觉得温暖的胸膛里都植入过什么。她在翻阅星期五服务器时才发现父亲往自己的胸膛里填充过金属支架等等。她不知道每次她趴在父亲的胸膛上，父亲都会呼吸困难，因为那些被切掉的肋骨和肺叶即使人工进行填充移植也没办法达到原来的地步。  
父亲宠溺她，允许她对他做一切只要是她想做的，甚至是伤害他本身。  
每每想到这个她都难过得不行。  
腕表上的提示器变成了红色。他的父亲因为过度劳累正半趴在工作台上小憩。她最后转动了一下脖子上金色的链条，在时间倒退的洪流中，她迈入一片狼藉的工作间，亲吻自己那在浅眠的父亲：“I love you3000.”  
在时间洪流带走了摩根后，浅眠的男人醒来。他摸了摸自己的额头向自己的AI问道：“贾维斯，刚刚有人来过吗？”  
“并没有，Sir。”

她被时间转换器的力量拉回了现代。跨越20年耗费的力量让她整个人就像是从水里捞出来那样，她虚脱地躺在寝室的绒毯上——她在学校的图书馆中查阅了许多时间的资料，借助那些是对也是错的时间理论，以及在无意间发现反应堆释放的能量同她的魔力波形相似后她搞出了一个即能够嫁接魔力又能定位的装置。这一次的穿越是印证她的想法，目前可推断的是穿越到20年前只能待12小时，这样依次缩减年份增长时间。目前这个试验还在理论阶段，没有任何人能够帮她。  
她在绒毯上又躺了会儿，直到嗖嗖的冷意让她不得不爬起来。

“呼神守卫。”这次黑魔法防御术的课程上教导她们守护神咒，她尝试了两次，仅仅回忆五岁前的时光，守护神才终于有了形状。  
一只……小猫？  
丽莎的守护神是白鸽。她瞅了瞅抱着自己大腿撒娇的小猫，觉得这也没什么不好的。  
他们开始为O.W.L等级考试【注1】做准备。几个学生经常抱着一摞资料穿梭在课间，休息室，大厅和图书馆。丽莎经常会钻到摩根寝室和她一起复习——地精学院人多，无论寝室还是公共休息室都免不了各种讨论的声音。雷鸟学院偏向安静，学生们几乎都在自己的寝室内。偶尔出现在公共休息室也是为了各项论点进行辩论——雷鸟把这个看作是学院潜规则，摩根参与过几次，她还赢了两次辩论。当然她也输过三次，输掉的三次是因为她没有对方了解这个东西。这天丽莎照旧钻到摩根寝室，正好看到摩根在搬一个大箱子。她看见丽莎，连忙招手让她过去。  
“这是？”  
“博格特。”摩根说，她还是想再看一眼自己的恐惧。丽莎显然也想起那天摩根的失态，她迟疑地说，“这不太好吧。”  
“我想试试。再说，博格特也许是O.W.L的考试项目呢？”  
“好吧，如果你不能接受就告诉我。”丽莎说，她又看了摩根一眼，对方拿着金合欢树的魔杖，示意她可以开始了。  
她唰地一下打开箱子。  
还是那个躺在嶙峋地面上半边容貌被毁的男人。  
丽莎注意到摩根的瞳孔在博格特变化的那一秒剧烈收缩。她担忧地握紧魔杖，不管怎么样，她也不希望再次重温摩根受伤的那幕。而摩根，在死死注视了博格特许久后，她终于念了对付博格特的咒语“滑稽滑稽。”  
“你还好吗？”把博格特关进箱子后丽莎问道。  
“他……是我的父亲。”摩根说，她又摇了摇头，“我没事。”  
丽莎早就猜到这个答案，她给摩根泡了一杯热巧克力。摩根喝完巧克力，手指交错摩挲着杯面，她安静了一会儿，突然开口：“父亲在离开前，答应我要陪我吃芝士汉堡。”她永远无法忘记父亲离开的那天，他抱着她问她要吃什么。她说“芝士汉堡。”他们约好，拉过勾，他答应过回来就带她去吃芝士汉堡。  
“但是他没有回来。那是他第一次，答应我的事没有做到。”  
摩根用魔杖敲敲桌子，让家养小精灵收走了那个杯子。她举起手上的腕表，对丽莎说：“这个是他给六岁的我准备的生日礼物。”  
“我七岁，八岁，每年都有收到他的礼物。今年是一支会变形出简易盔甲的笔。妈妈说，他给我的生日礼物准备到了很多年后。”  
“他牺牲自己去拯救这个世界，可我想要拯救他，我怎么能不救他呢。”  
摩根说这些的时候还在微笑，丽莎拼命忍住泪水却也忍不住抽噎的声音。她抱住摩根，用最大的力气抱住了她这个最好的朋友。一直到摩根轻轻拍着她的背，她也没有放开。  
总有一种，一放开，这个朋友就会消失的错觉。

摩根再次进行时间转换器的实验已经是她考完O.W.L等级考试后。这次她的时间点定在了15年前，她希望能待的时间久一点，也许最好能使用一下魔法。但她在落地前都没有想过她会遇到这种情况——她在西伯利亚的冰天雪地里捡到了浑身是伤的父亲。  
那个时候托尼被西伯利亚的低温冻了不知道有多久。美国队长用盾牌切断了他盔甲的动力源。他不得不让寒风吹他几个小时——他已经快要因为低温休克了，所以当那个女孩出现在他面前时，他以为自己上了天堂。  
那是一道圣光。  
摩根好想哭。她看到父亲身上大大小小的伤势，那些凝结的血块，那些低温造成的冻疮。她看到盔甲反应堆上那道平整的伤痕和地上那个属于美国队长的盾牌。为什么呢？摩根见过史蒂夫爷爷，那个慈祥的老人，她怎么也没办法把他和伤害自己父亲的凶手联系到一起。她艰难地扶起父亲，失去盔甲的动力源让整个盔甲就像是几百斤那样沉重。把盔甲从父亲的身上剥下的时候她不得不用切割咒语。褐色的眸子里噙着泪，她哆哆嗦嗦地挥舞着魔杖。一不小心，切割咒语便划伤了她的手。  
疼痛让她一缩。  
托尼冻得迷迷糊糊，他求生的本能配合着女孩的行动。一直到女孩把他从金红色的盔甲里拯救出来。他听到呜咽的哭泣声，不知道为什么，他很想替她抹去那些泪水。也许真的是天使，只有天使才会为罪恶的人哭泣，只有天使才会同情他的遭遇——  
摩根想办法往父亲身上扔了两个保暖咒，但是保暖咒语对她的父亲没有多少效果。她在狼藉的基地里转了一圈，找到一间尚未坍塌的房屋。托尼感到有人正拖着她往九头蛇的基地内走，他不知道时间过了多久，也不知道星期五最后的求救信号是否发了出去，他甚至不确定有没有人来救他。他开始后悔自己扔掉定位器的举动，哦老天，他想到佩珀……他不确定佩珀知道他的状况后会不会拿高跟鞋踢爆美国队长的屁股，他突然想看那个画面。佩珀一定会的，她会为了他做任何事……  
然后，他又想起：他们已经分手了。  
他听到类似关门的声音。他很想说，这没用。没有盔甲的他只不过是一个普通人，不消片刻就能冻死在西伯利亚低温中。  
摩根咬着唇，金合欢树的魔杖在她父亲的肩头和心脏点了两下，暖暖的热流一下子通过托尼的身体。她咏唱着治愈的咒语——感谢丽莎，丽莎专攻治愈咒所以她也学过不少。魔法的力量缠绕在父亲的身上，她看到那些冻疮正在缓缓愈合。凝结的血块因为回暖的体温渐渐化开，她一边擦拭着父亲脸上的血污，一边不停地用魔力来温暖父亲的身体。  
托尼只觉得自己的身体很久没有这样舒服过了。  
是不是他出了错觉？在寒冷的西伯利亚，一个什么供暖设施都没有的九头蛇基地内，他竟然体验到了在自己大厦的感觉。  
都是错觉吧。  
他睁开眼，没有任何照明工具的基地显得黑暗阴冷。他唾弃了一番九头蛇的技术，没想到他对九头蛇的各种批判让对方没忍住笑出了声。他透过那些钻进门缝的光才勉强辨认出坐在他不远处的人。他看不清对方的脸，也不知道对方是什么人。但是他们两个一起被困在了九头蛇基地，星期五不知道还有多少时间才能到达。所以，没办法忍受沉默的托尼先开了口：“聊聊？”  
他抛出一个橄榄枝。  
“我挺同意你对九头蛇的看法。”  
呦兮，还挺年轻。他从对方稚嫩的口音中判断出对方的年龄不大，九头蛇应该不至于变态到用十几岁的孩子来瓦解钢铁侠的心房——但谁也说不准他们就不会这么变态了。  
“你在想什么？”他问。  
“想你。”女孩答得飞快，“我在想，你的朋友还有多久才能来救你。”  
托尼听到女孩的声音里有不自在的哽咽状况，回想起先前那些滴在他脸上的泪水，他鬼使神差地接了一句：“你哭了吗？”  
好吧，托尼，即使是你，这个打开话题的方式也蠢了点。  
他唾弃了自己一句，补充道：“我刚刚听到有人再哭，现在想想，应该是临死前的幻觉。对了……” 他动了动手指，对方治愈了他身上多处骨折挫伤。包括之前被两个超级士兵殴打造成的骨折与内出血。那些放其他人身上都有可能死人的伤势现在尽数消失，这让托尼感到不真实。他继续循循善诱试图套话：“你对我做了什么？我感觉自己的身体一点都不痛了。”  
“只是几个普通的咒语而已。”她说，“一定要说的话，是魔法救了你。”  
“魔法只是我不了解的科技。”提到魔法就不免想到小鹿斑比还有绯红女巫，托尼在魔法上栽得坑够多，他可不希望再多一个——如果能回去，他一定要研发一个反魔法装甲。  
还有罗迪的义肢……  
想到罗迪，他的心脏就又开始疼了。  
“你的魔法会不会有辐射性。”他问。  
“如果有的话，先死去的人也会是我。”她说。  
托尼的视线被一片黑暗中的红点吸引，他好奇地问道：“这是什么？”  
闪烁的红点就像是汽车的尾灯，区别在于它并没有那么亮。对方在红点出现的时候就站了起来：“你的朋友来了。”  
飞机轰鸣的引擎穿透了他们的耳膜，托尼挣扎着爬了起来。闪烁的红光越来越大，他的耳朵里除了飞机的引擎声外还有一种奇异的声音，他没办法形容这个感觉，但是直觉告诉他，这个救了他的人快要离开了。他不假思索地伸出手抓住对方的胳膊：“你叫什么？”  
“我……”对方的声音被嘈杂的背景声掩盖，托尼艰难地往她的方向挪了挪。他有预感，他必须知道对方的名字，不为什么，就是必须知道。他的直觉这么说，托尼，一直愿意相信他的直觉。  
“好好休息。”他最后只听到一声叹息。  
摩根接住昏迷的父亲，她用了昏迷咒，现在金合欢树的魔杖正从她父亲的脑中抽出一缕记忆。她不能做出任何影响世界的改变，所以她只能消除父亲的记忆。  
她贴在父亲的额头，就像小时候她经常依偎在他怀里那样。她对他轻轻地说道：“我的名字是摩根。”  
她启动了时间转换器，再次被时间的洪流吞噬。

1私设伊法魔尼魔法学校的O.W.L等级考试在四年级


	11. Chapter 11

“我好像一直没问过你，你毕业后打算做什么？”丽莎抱着一本厚厚的治疗咒语问道，O.W.L的考试结束后紧接着就是N.E.W.T 的课程。【注1】她们在O.W.L的考试中都取得了全O的成绩，丽莎接下来的目标是治疗师，摩根却从来没有说过她的想法。  
“我不知道。”她坦言。她从来有想过这个问题，因为摆在她面前的路一直都只有一条：斯塔克工业的继承人——无论她做什么，最后她都会回到这条路上。  
“如果有可能，我会比较想试试解咒师的工作。”  
“诶？”丽莎惊讶，“我以为你会去做炼金师——”她指摩根寝室里大大小小精妙的仪器还有那些摩根送给她的礼物。  
“因为解咒还是挺好玩的。”摩根说，“尤其是破解咒语规律的时候，你会发现你无意间听其他人谈论的咒语都能成为解咒的关键。”  
她的母亲偶尔会在慈善晚会上高价拍下一些收藏品。那天她和妈咪一起的时候，在后台转悠的她无意间发现一件展品上有着魔法波动。她非常好奇那个魔法展品上的咒语就让妈咪拍下了那个古董。后来她在卧室研究了很久，无意间想起雷鸟学院内谈过的算术占卜的逆向运算法则才解开那个咒语。

关于日后的职业问题，各个学院的院长也找学生们谈过。摩根把和丽莎说的话再向老教授复述了一遍，老教授推了推他的圆框眼镜，他放下手里的职业介绍信，招手让摩根坐下：“孩子，我今天找你并不是因为职业。”  
他给摩根泡了一杯花茶，带着甜馨的香气的茶杯旋转落在摩根手中。那股清香让她想起了草药学教授身上那股亘古不变的香味。她捧着茶杯抿了一口，她隐约猜到教授找她的原因。  
“时间的洪流会吞噬人们的神智。”他提起一个完全不相关的话题，却让摩根下意识地握紧她的时间转换器。她不想谈这个话题，本能地避开教授洞悉一切的眼神，她的手指交错摩挲茶杯，做着连她自己都没发现的小动作。  
“你是我见过最有天赋的孩子。伊法魔尼魔法学校建立至今，只出过一位被四个学院同时选中的学生。你是第二个。”  
“金合欢树的魔杖是所有魔杖中最难被掌控的，可他与你无比契合。”  
“孩子，”老教授说，“我相信你已经感受到了。”  
摩根没有说话。  
“任何事物有好的一面，也有恶的一面。你认为的，你看到的，不一定是真实。最真实的幻影往往存在于人们心中。斯塔克小姐，你是一个聪明的孩子，我相信你能够明白沉湎于虚幻的梦想而忘记现实的生活，是毫无益处的【注2】 ”  
“我……”她想说这不是幻影，她所有经历过，看到的都不是幻影。她触碰过父亲的躯体，那些真实的热度，父亲的呼吸声，低语声，都不是假象。  
但是，她说不出口。

这天的魁地奇比赛上，她作为雷鸟学院的找球手，在比赛开始的20分钟内就抓到了金色飞贼。大家发出胜利的欢呼，在缓缓下降地面的过程中，多次转换时间带来的后遗症令她一头栽下比赛扫帚，那些的欢呼顷刻变成惊悚的惨叫。  
她在医疗翼里待了10天，才被允许下地。等到她彻底好起来后，学期也到了末尾。丽莎担心地问她需不需要帮忙，她拒绝了——“我只是有点累，放心吧。”她这么对丽莎说。她回到家，坐在父亲给她搭建的小屋旁。她看着那些褪色发黄的木板和缠绕在小屋四周的绿色藤蔓，她胸前悬挂的装饰正在发光。她再一次掏出时间转换器，烈日炙烤下，她手里金色的时间环炽热烫人。  
她拨动时间的指针，再次回到了她五岁的时候。  
记忆中鬓角发白的父亲双手插兜一步一步往她的方向走来。隐身衣勉强盖住现在的她，她飞快地躲到树后，听着父亲亲昵的呼唤，听着她自己俏皮的回答——她看着父亲棱角分明的侧脸。每一次的时间旅行，见到她只能从其他人口中听到，各种影像资料上看到的钢铁侠，她对自己的父亲了解也就越多。现在的父亲远比起她看到的那个意气风发的钢铁侠瘦的多。

摩根想起小时候，她睡不着偷偷溜出房门的时候，都会看到父亲在工作台上敲敲打打，有时候他会趴在工作台上眯一会儿，但是她的脚步声就会让他惊醒。他会温柔地抱起她，再次哄她入睡，又再次进入工作——她见过父亲患上PTSD的模样，在纽约大战的一年后，父亲即使和母亲睡在一起，也依然紧蹙眉头。当时的她还不明白，只是现在的她懂了。  
父亲太过在意那些离开的人，他认为这是他没有做到最优解的责任。  
她站在树后凝视父亲的背影许久，直到刹车轮的声音响起。

摩根很清楚，父亲永远都不会赞同她的选择。  
可就像她当年对那个人说的那样：“如果我的父亲被困在时间洪流中，我不会不惜一切找到他。”  
在医疗翼躺了的十天让她更清楚地意识到她真正想做什么。  
如果，如果真的是她的原因导致更正的时间线不得不抹杀她的父亲，那么她希望这件事由她亲手了结。

她开始为此做准备。  
这次她选择的时间点是2012年，对她来说是20年前。她在使用时间转换器的时候偷偷闯进过量子领域——皮姆粒子对她来说不是难以获得的东西，只要一颗粒子，魔法就能让她变出一瓶粒子。量子领域的建模理论都储存在父亲加密的服务器上，她必须等到她15岁才能获得父亲的最高权限——她在自己的屋子里按照父亲的建模制造了一个简易型的时间穿梭仪器。她尝试着利用量子领域去接近那些无限宝石，却因为量子领域和魔法的相斥性导致接触失败——  
在这次穿越的经历中，她见到了奇异博士的师父古一法师，古一法师并不惊讶她的存在，只是，她告诉她：“时间是不由人掌控的。”  
她点点头，又摇摇头。  
量子领域的穿梭甚至花不了她多少时间。她回到家，脱下那身量子制服后，她的妈咪还没有到家。  
她们家的晚餐一般是由妈咪负责，或者让星期五喊一些外卖。她看了看时间，距离妈咪回来还有一会儿。所以，她跑到厨房给妈咪准备了一顿极为丰盛的晚餐。  
当然是利用魔法。  
她像丽莎的父母请教过蛋奶糕的制作方法，她知道妈咪喜欢甜食，父亲也喜欢。每一年，跟着妈咪去看父亲的时候，她会带上那盒蛋奶糕。  
晚餐是挺普通的红烩牛肉。感谢魔法，她没有浪费太多料理。妈咪给了她一个贴面吻，她们一起愉快地享用了晚餐。在上楼前，佩珀给了她一个拥抱，为这些年她始终没有好好陪伴过她而道歉。虽然魔法世界让她不怎么在意母亲的忙碌，但她还是为这个拥抱鼻子一酸。

已经不知道是多少次穿过金色的时间洪流，她来到2012年满目疮痍的纽约。估算错误的落地点让她处在奇瑞塔人的攻击中。她的金合欢树魔杖蠢蠢欲动，这些年黑魔法防御术的试炼加强了她的应急本能，只是她还没有出手，一个金红色的盔甲俯冲抱起了她。钢铁侠单手搂抱住他，另一手的攻击光束扫荡了这片地区的奇瑞塔人军队。他把她放到安全区域，嘱咐她说：“不要乱跑。”就继续回去和他的队友们并肩作战。他根本不知道他随手救下的女孩和他的关系。而摩根，摩根呆呆地看着天空中一闪而过的金红色人影。时隔多年，她再次感受到父亲温暖的拥抱——  
二十分钟后，她和所有幸存者一样，为那个天空中坠落的英雄祈祷着。  
在浩克接住了她的父亲，在他的父亲用俏皮的话语说出“没有人亲我吧。”  
那瞬间，摩根只想感谢上帝。

她可以在2012年里停留一天左右。这足够她为：“巫师能不能够吸收无限宝石的力量”这个问题寻得答案。  
宇宙魔方被她的父亲放在专门的地方，由贾维斯操纵的仪器负责监管。需要通行证还有指纹视网膜等等一切手续才能进入。这对她来说，不难。这个大厦里，关于父亲的头发有很多。只要一根 【注3】她就能假扮成父亲——她也成功了。  
她触摸空间宝石，确认自身的魔力能够和无限宝石引起共鸣，并且将宝石的力量过度到自己身上后，她完成了她的假设。

她回到现代。  
复方汤剂的效果还没有消失，她的手指描绘着镜子里那张年轻俊朗的面容轮廓。直到现在，她才发现自己和父亲有多么相似。眉骨，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇……她就像是女版的父亲，五官更为娇小。  
复方汤剂的效果正在褪去，她再度留恋地看了眼镜中人。

1高等巫师等级考试。私设伊法魔尼魔法学校的普通巫师等级考试和高等巫师等级考试中间隔三年  
2HP原著里，邓布利多对一年级经常去厄里斯魔镜的哈利所说的话  
3复方汤剂，把想要假扮的人的头发放到复方汤剂的药水里，喝下药水就能变成想要假扮的人。缺点在于这个药水的味道令人作呕。


	12. Chapter 12

今年的圣诞节她依然是和佩珀，彼得，梅，哈皮，罗迪一起渡过。  
过完圣诞的第二天，她像往常一样起床梳洗，拆完大家送的礼物后她给丽莎写了一封信，她用了魔法，这封信在两天后就会自动寄给丽莎。丽莎今年送给她的礼物是一瓶她自己熬制的魔力增幅剂，她回赠丽莎的是蕴藏无限空间的储物袋。她拉开抽屉，取出丽莎当年赠予她的那支雷鸟羽毛，她把羽毛放在巫师袍内靠近她心脏的位置又检查了一边自己的装备，在反复确认万无一失后，她脱下父亲赠予她的手表。  
“雷鸟，请你保佑我。”她说，再次转动了最外圈的那个时间轮。

“And ……I……am ……Iron Man.”她落地的一瞬间，那股气浪把她掀了一个跟头。六颗无限宝石的力量足以毁灭一个天地，她知道，无限宝石会蚕食父亲的生命，会彻底摧毁他生的希望。除非，那股力量可以被另一个人吸收。  
空间宝石证明了她的确可以吸收那股魔力，她迅速服下丽莎赠予的魔力增幅药剂，接着操纵力量将那股足以毁灭天地的力量尽数吸入自己的魔核。魔力的核心被源源不断涌入的新生力量挤压，过多盛不下的力量让她她的身体仿佛撕裂一样痛得要命。她不知道父亲是怎么能够忍住一声不吭。她已经很想，非常想叫出声了。  
即使她替父亲分担了一半的力量，被伽马射线灼毁的身体也依然失去了维生功能。她艰难地挪到父亲身边，小声地，小声地恳求着几乎失去意识的父亲张嘴。她把治愈药水倒入父亲的口中，又把白鲜倒在了他另外半边钙化的身体上。她把能做的事情都做了。如果成功，她付出什么代价都行。如果失败，她也不会拥有再来一次的机会。  
隐身衣已经遮盖不住时间转换器发出的金光，她凝视着父亲右半边身体，在确认白鲜的力量让他的父亲焦黑的手掌开始愈合，她打了个滚把自己挪到更远一点的地方。无限宝石的力量还在冲击她的身体，她的魔杖在她掌心嗡嗡地叫唤。她调动了最后一次时间转换器。待金色洪流包裹住她全身时，她听到了她的母亲尖锐的喊叫：“托尼还活着！！！”  
这样就好。

她坠入无边无际的黑暗。

悦耳的鸣叫声唤醒了她，她感觉浑身上下好似被车流碾过无数遍那样。艰难地睁开眼睛，一只硕大金色的鸟睁着它那圆盘大的眼睛打量着她。只一眼，她就知道金色大鸟就是传说中的生物，伊法魔尼魔法学校的象征之一，也是她的学院标识——雷鸟。雷鸟见她醒转后又寻了些野果放在她面前。她指了指果子又指了指自己，雷鸟的脑袋上下点了点，她便毫不客气地拿起吃了。  
“这里是哪？”吃过那些果子，她觉得自己的经历和体力都恢复不少。她开始检查自己的装备，什么都在，只有那根丽莎送给她的雷鸟羽毛消失了，“你是特意来救我的？”她甚至都不知道雷鸟的羽毛有这个作用。  
不是说能够穿越空间的神奇动物只有驺吾 吗？  
雷鸟点点头，它把果子又往摩根的周围推了推。  
摩根又吃了三个，她在有饱腹感后拒绝了雷鸟的好意。她开始打量自己所在的空间，是一个全新的亚空间。魔法世界总能让她再次意识到自己的世界有多么渺小，虽然不知道雷鸟是怎么在这个亚空间内给她带来的果实。不过她攀上雷鸟的脚爪，询问雷鸟能不能带她离开这里。  
她想见见活下来的父亲，也想拥抱辛苦的母亲。金色的大鸟振翅高鸣，它的利爪紧紧抓住她的身体。那瞬间，她甚至有了一种自己即将被刺穿的恐慌。她看到雷鸟的翅膀在缓慢拍打着，金色的洪流缠绕在她的身侧，又钻进了她的身体。她不知道这个会带来什么形象，谁知道呢？毕竟没有人穿越过那么多次时间还能保持时间的原样。时间转换器的碎片散落在金色的洪流中，太过漫长的旅途让摩根疲惫地缩起身体。她累得厉害，暂时什么都不想考虑。

她不知道时间过了多久，也不知道自己到底在哪，她只知道当她一睁开眼睛，就能看到一只金色的大鸟。她喜欢这只大鸟，非常喜欢。  
她睡了很久很久，她感觉自己可以这么睡下去，又有什么事比睡觉还重要呢？ 

“小懒虫，再不起来，你的芝士汉堡我可要吃掉了。”  
“这次可不是我撒谎了小懒虫。”  
“你再不起来，妈咪可就要打你屁股了。你知道吗，你快把她吓死了。”  
“你怎么敢这么做呢？”  
“小懒虫，快点醒来吧。”

也许有一件事的确比充足的睡眠还要重要。  
她缓缓睁开眼，对着坐在她旁边，握着她手的父亲露出一个微笑。  
“爹地，我想吃芝士汉堡。”

——END——


	13. Chapter 13

番外  
托尼视角：

我以为，我会死亡。当我打下那个响指的时候，除了消灭灭霸的军队外，我还希望我的小天使能够平安快乐的长大。  
对不起没能遵守和她芝士汉堡的约定。  
希望她能够原谅我作为父亲的失职——我一直想做一个好父亲，起码不想让孩子经历和我一样的童年。但是，当最后一刻来临时，我发现，我还是要让她经历我曾经经历过的。也许斯塔克家的人永远避免不了父亲的问题——哦，真的该死。  
我还想抱抱我的天使，想在最后一刻抱抱她。  
但是我听到了什么？一个声音，一个声音让我张开嘴？  
我尝试着张开嘴，冰冷的液体顺着我的唇舌灌进我的身体，同时我另外半边的身体也得到了缓解——起码，我没有那么疼了。我想，还有时间给我和佩珀说几句话，几句道别的话——虽然我录了AI成像，但我还是想和她说说。  
我以为我自己会死亡。  
但是当我得知我自己还活着的时候我震惊了——我一直以为我死了。佩珀告诉我，在10年前，我确实被很多人宣布死亡。要知道我浑身上下都陷入了假死状态，唯一能维持我活着的就是一种不明物质。没有人能救活我，直到某个医生（我叫她医生似乎也不太准确，她只有十八岁左右）她拿着一封书信出现在佩珀面前，她告诉佩珀，她能救我。  
佩珀似乎认识她，又似乎不认识她。不管认不认识，托这位医生的福，我醒了。

恢复行动力又过了很久，我很想见见我的小天使，有好几次我都哀求着佩珀把她带来。佩珀不是拒绝我，就是在我还没说出口前用亲吻堵住了我的话。多来几次，我那天才的智商告诉我这事不太对——不说佩珀，摩根如果知道我还活着，那个对我说爱我3000次的贴心女儿一定会来看我。我严肃认真地询问佩珀，摩根是不是出了什么事——也许佩珀一直在等我开口问，因为她毫无保留地把所有事情都告诉了我。  
我隔绝了十年，才知道，我的女儿是一个巫师。  
真的有一个魔法世界，在我不知道的情况下渗透了我的生活。  
而我之所以还活着，完全是因为我的女儿多次逆转时间，她用魔法，逆转了我的生死。

我本该在打下那个响指后死亡，我的女儿让我成为了还有希望的生者。  
佩珀在隔天拿了三千封信给我。她说，这是星期五告诉她的，摩根在巫师世界遇到什么新奇古怪的事都会用书信的方式记下，这些信里都是她想对我说的话。  
我看了很久，没有词语能够形容我心中的感受。  
——摩根，那个我印象中乖巧懂事的孩子，那个会在晚上敲诈我的女儿，那个对我说我爱你3000遍的贴心棉袄……我不知道我的离去对她的打击那么大，她每一封书信上都写着她爱我，我看了很久，很久。  
佩珀说我伤还没好透，我得休息。  
可我现在就想见我的女儿，我只想见她。

我知道我的女儿为了救我付出了代价，但是我不知道这个代价是这样——她重新变回了五岁的小孩子，所有的记忆，那个救了我的医生对我说：“那些记忆也许会在她长大的时候再次回到她的身体内。其实我该阻止她，我从一开始，就该阻止她。”  
我不知道怎么去形容这种闷在心口的难受，从这一天起，我每天都带着芝士汉堡守在女儿的床前，我每天都在和她说话。  
她依然沉睡着，紧紧只是沉睡着。  
我焦急询问过医生，我害怕她一睡不醒——医生告诉我，这个现象是正常的。她体内的魔力在调节她的身体，而且摩根吸收过无限宝石的力量——佩珀说送她回来的是一只金色的大鸟，而那个医生和戴维斯博士的女儿都来看过摩根，她们说那些力量已经完全融入了摩根的身体。  
我不相信。  
所以我去找了那个耳鼻喉的变戏法大夫。  
那位变气球给儿童玩的法师告诉我，摩根的身体没有大碍，但是逆转时间带来的伤害不是一朝一夕能解决的。  
我觉得我的恐慌症又要发作了。  
佩珀的脸色也不好看。  
我十分肯定等摩根长大了我要揍她屁股，一定要揍她屁股。

但是我现在只想她醒过来。

“小懒虫，再不起来，你的芝士汉堡我可要吃掉了。”  
“这次可不是我撒谎了小懒虫。”  
“你再不起来，妈咪可就要打你屁股了。你知道吗，你快把她吓死了。”  
“你怎么敢这么做呢？”  
“小懒虫，快点醒来吧。”

我每天都对她这么说，我可以在她床边一坐就是一天。佩珀会去劝我休息，如果我不走，她也会坐下陪着摩根。我说了很多很多，可这小混蛋就是不愿意醒过来。  
我再次发誓我要打她屁股！

今天是这小混蛋的16岁生日，好吧现在只能说她的6岁生日。我给她准备了很多礼物，她把我送给她的手表改装成了巫师版的电子系统，我那天想给她做个升级，她那个手表竟然朝我喷火！！  
我第不知道多少次发誓要打她屁股。  
当我拿着给她准备好的礼物再次去看她，我还是絮絮叨叨地对她说了一堆又一堆的话，这个小混蛋的眼皮开始动了。我屏住呼吸，生怕这是我的错觉。我错过了太多，现在只希望我什么都不会再错过。  
她睁开眼睛对我说“我想吃芝士汉堡”的时候我高兴得上了天。  
芝士汉堡，没问题！我和她说，只要你乖乖的，我们每天都能吃一个芝士汉堡。不知道是星期五通知的佩珀，还是母女之间的心有灵犀，在我说出我们每天都能吃一个芝士汉堡后，佩珀在我身后道：“你们两个，在养好伤前都不许吃高热量的垃圾食品！”  
我指了指佩珀小声地和她说：“千万不要惹妈咪生气。”  
她乖巧地配合我点头，转头就冲着佩珀露出一个大大的笑脸：“妈咪，要抱！”

佩珀虽然嘴上说要揍她，但她还是心软地抱起了我们的女儿。我站在另一边看着他们，不由地感谢上天给予我的第二次机会。  
我还有许多年来弥补我错过的十年。

首先，我会从我的女儿是一个巫师开始。

——END——


End file.
